Aria's FIght
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: A has taken everything from Aria. Her brother, Her Family, and her home. But screw A if she thinks she can take Ezra from Aria!
1. A's Reign of terror

**Hi guys okay so this is my first time writing publicly . . . um, i don't know why but they made me put ten things instead of pretty little liars but this is fan-fic. for PLL, so . . . Enjoy!**

**I don't own PLL, Sara Shepard does**

Aria stood in the shower monday morning contemplating what she was going to do about the situation. It had been three monthes since an unknown figure, only called by A, had strted harrassing Aria and her three former best friends, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. But wait. There is a friend missing. A perky heart shapen face named Alison. Alison who could make the little liars worlds go from Heaven to Hell in a snap of her fingers. Ali was the supremo evil being. She had dirt on everybody. But isn't it strange . . . Ali knew all the Liars secrets, yet, they knew not hers. Strange, for sure.

Aria was woken up out of her thinking when that all too familiar cell phone chymed. Aria looked at it and felt her heart drop to her feet. She whiped her hand on the towel she kept next to her shower and clicked open the phone. Ezra! That heart that just a minute ago was lying atop aria's toes was now higher than it's original setting. Aria was so delighted just to see Ezra's name, she didn't even care what the text said. But she read on anyway . . .

_Aria you probably won't even get this til after school but I just wanted to ask you if you could come over tonight . . . I know it sucks we can't go out but I really need to see you even if we can't be seen. Forever yours, Ezra_

Aria's fingers weren't moving fast enough at this moment . . .

_Yes Yes Yes a million times Yes!_

Aria jumped up and down giddily and got more excited when her phone chymed again.

_Fantastic! Wow, I dodn't even know you were up yet. Early bird, :) ?_

Aria loved it when Ezra used emoticons. It made him seem easier to reach, though even Aria herself knew that seemed juvinial and stupid. Speaking of juvinial and stupid, Aria _was_ feeling a tad daring this morning and typed in a text that was not at all student\teacher appropriate.

_Yeah, in the shower . . ._

The second she got the little notification saying the messge had deffinitly been sent her heart was beating out of her chest! _Would Ezra think that was slutty or sexy? Would his eyes pop out at her bolness or shrink from her immaturity. Would he -_

Her phone tinkled and Aria was more afraid to read this that an A- text.

_Really? I am too . . ._

Aria sqeeled as if she were a toddler being tickled with a feather but now she was in a pickle . . . _how do I respond to that_? Aria wasn't really that into sexting and was very rapidly losing time to finish her shower and get dressed in time.

_We can finish _this_ kind of talk at your apartment tonight, see you in an hour :)_

And with that Aria was styling her hair and slipping on her faux designer ankle boots in no time.

Aria walzed into English with a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye . . . until she noticed a woman writing 'Ms. McPhearson' on the board. Aria's pace slowed and she tip-toed to the Ms. Mcphearson, a small pudgy woman with red hair and glasses.

"Um Ms. McPhearson? Hi Aria Mongomery im in this class . . . where's Mr. Fitz?

A look of fluster flashed onto Ms. McPhearson's facethen quickly vanished

"Oh, um, Mr. Fitz is going to be out for at least the next few days. Dear, he had a car accident on the way to school and his arm was broken and his right cheek badly bruised . . ."

Aria wanted to throw up. She had just talked, well texted, with Ezra less than an hour ago! Not to mention when the sub started listing off injuries all Aria could see was her sweet, sweet Ezra's Arm cracking in pain. The strong, yet lean, arms that had just last week held her on his beige fouton at his apartment while they watched a campy 1970's horror movie marathon. Not to mention his beautiful boyish face being crush by the weight of an impounding car.

The sub must have now realized Aria's ghostly complection and asked her if she was alright. Aria lied and croaked that she was fine and just all of a sudden got a migrain. She asked to be excused to the nurse's office. While she walked to her actual destination, the bathroom, Aria's phone chimed. Aria plucked it out hoping it would be Ezra to tell her all what happened and that he really needed her now and to-wait! Why was she thinking she needed to read the text from Ezra. Except it wasn't Ezra. It was A . . .

_Poor, poor Ezra, huh Aria? But hey, thats what he gets for sending his teenagestudent sexy texts . . .When will youlearn Aria? I'm tryingto help you! but you need to leave Ezra alone_

_- A_

Aria was gonna kill the bitch! Aria was going to be sick. She didn't even consider that she was in first period of her class, she just left. Aria clacked out of school into the parking lot and hopped into her blue suburban. It felt like the moment her key hit the ignition, she was in front of the all to familiar Hollis Apartment Complex. She fumbled into the building and bounded up the stairs to the 2nd floor where Ezra 214 apartment room resided. She already had the key in her hand and opened the door in seconds. And there he was. His full, curly brown hair whipped around his face and his ice blue eyes looking down at his Rosewood Centenial newspaper which he was holding in his good hand. He looked up and a mix of excitement, alarm, and weariness passed over his face.

"A-aria? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?" Aria shut the door and went over to him immediatly careful not to touch is arm which was in a sling rather than a cast. This probably meannt it was a clean break, meaning he would heal faster, meaning he could hold Aria sooner . . .

"I heard and I just left. Ezra I can't believe this happened! WHy would she do this? To do something to me that's bad, but to do this to you . . ." Aria started crying and Ezra dropped his newspaper and pulled Aria closer to him with his right arm, being Aria was on his right of course. Aria didn't know how much better she would feel once he did that, but she knew now. Ezra kissed her head and murmered 'shh'. Then he registered what Aria had said. "Wait what do you mean 'her'?" Aria wiped the last trars from her face and looked at Ezra. All she couls whisper was

"A"

**Okay guys this is chapter one! Hope you liked it . . .**


	2. Ezra Finds Out

"A?"

Ezra looked at Aria. What the hell was she talking about? A what? Here was the woman whom he loved more and more everyday right next to him and she was making no sense. Aria's head bobbed up and she prepped herself for what she was to tell him. "Ezra, if I tell you this, it has to be a secret . . . understand?" Aria's innocent brown eyes made Ezra fall in love with again, and again her every time he saw her and they also made him say yes to anything she said. Ezra shook his head slightly up and down. "A is this unknown person that knows all our secrets. When I say 'our', I mean Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and myself. And I mean A knows ALL of our secrets"

Aria looked at Ezra intensely to let him know she meant their relationship. "Remember earlier this year when Hanna got smashed by that car? That was A, that text you got when I forgot my phone here? A! A knows everything and has been making life hell for months." Aria peeked at Ezra, scared of what would happen. Ezra glanced over Aria and held her closer. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell the Police?" Ezra whispered above her head. "Wait. Are you saying A did this? Are you sure?" Aria shook her head, feeling fresh tears gathering behind her eyes. "She sends cryptic little messages at anything horrible she does. And as far as telling you, I wanted to! Ezra I love you so, so, so much and I am honest with you with everything! But whenever I try to tell you I chicken out. And whenever I try to tell the police, A does something. Hannah almost did and that's why what happened, well, happened. And she is the one who smashed into you . . . Ezra I'm so sorry!"

Aria lowered her head and Ezra, wonderful Ezra, put both his arms around Aria. She hugged him, loosely of course, but hugged him none the less. "Aria I will never stop loving you, and this is not your fault. And I promise, unless you want me too, I will never tell." Aria loved Ezra so much. Ezra loved Aria so much. It must have been an hour before they even moved again. Aria got up to get a glass of water for Ezra and an Ice tea for herself. When she got back Ezra was turning on the television. Aria sat down next to him and cuddled into his side. They watched an old movie on TCM and got Tai Pei for lunch. And through those next through hours, no matter how perfect and full of love they be, only one thought consumed Aria's mind. What will A do next?

**Okay, this has been chapter 2, if you like it and want more tell me, if you don't like it please don't be too mean. No one is forcing you to read my stuff.**


	3. Aria's suprise Wait til' A finds out

**Super sorry about how short the last chapter was, I had no idea it would come out that short. Anyway, here is chapter 3!**

After lunch Aria cleaned the dishes, even though Ezra told her not too, and was just packing the left-over Tai Pei into some Tupper wear her phone tinkled. Aria and Ezra both looked at the small phone. Aria picked it up like it was a snake. It was Spencer.

_Where are you? Aria the teacher's are worried I don't know what to tell them!_

Aria smiled just for it not being A! She typed back . . .

_With Ezra, tell them I got really light headed and went home and I'll be back at school tomorrow._

Spencer replied with a simple 'ok' and Spence never wrote anything more.

Aria looked up at Ezra with a simple smile and mouthed it wasn't A.

Aria was ready to sleep, it had been a heavy day. She walked back over to Ezra once she finally put the takeout in the fridge. She sat next to him and he held her again. Aria never wanted anything more than this. Ezra curled around and kissed Aria on the lips. That woke her up. She kissed him back, that led to more kisses, more passionate kisses, and eventually to the bed. Of course Aria and Ezra didn't _do it _but the had stripped down to their underwear and layed there making out for a very long time. Then, as silly as it sounds, fell asleep. Aria had found out that the sub had been wrong, and that Ezra's arm was just very, very soar not broken. And even though he had a slink he removed it and draped the arm over Aria's waist before they fell asleep. At around three Aria woke up. God she didn't want to leave. Ezra was still asleep and looked like an angel.

As she crept over to the counter to receive her phone she realized it was kinda cold. She slipped on Ezra's shirt that was on the floor and retrieved her phone. She texted Hanna to ask if she could tell Byron that she would be sleeping over at Hanna's. Hanna complied, of course, because she found Aria's relationship deliciously dirty. Aria let Hannah know she couldn't thank her enough, then called Byron telling him that she was going to sleep over at Hanna's to finish studying for a test. When Byron asked if it was ok with Ashley, Hanna's mom, Aria said she would be working late but Hanna had indeed confirmed it was fine. Byron asked if Aria needed some clothes and she said she would barrow from Hanna.

"Okay dad. Love you. Goodnight."

Aria clicked off her phone and then felt two arms around her and a pair of soft lips at her ear asking if she had an alibi for the night. Aria turned and kissed Ezra's lips quickly. She smiled at him and he just held her for a while. This was absolutely perfect. A was nothing but a distant thought now.

Aria was taking a shower before dinner. Even Aria thought this seemed a little silly, but once she's slept Aria has a compulsive need to shower again. She heard a knock at the door.

"Aria, it's Ezra. I just got a tee shirt and shorts for you to wear tonight. Y'know, if you want to, of course."

"Oh, thanks Ezra! Just come in and put in on the side. Aria heard the door open and Ezra walk in. She had a deliciously dirty thought about just opening the curtain but she refrained. That would be both immature and perhaps even a bit turn offish. She heard the door click and she knew Ezra had gone back to the kitchen. Ezra was the only person who could make Aria's heart beet faster and slower at the same time. She wanted him mentally and physically. Why did age even matter when you were in love? She wanted to walk out there, right now, naked as the day she was born, and find Ezra. She wanted to kiss him all the way to the bed, and then . . . well it's kind of obvious where her mind was going. But she wouldn't, couldn't. She just had to be grateful for what they had. Aria got out of the shower and toweled off. She hesitated before slipping on Ezra's clothes. She picked up the oversized Penn State shirt and inhaled Ezra's scent. Scotch, Cinnamon, and Cedar wood. It was just Ezra. Aria slipped on her bra first before she put on the shirt. Aria then shimmied on the long plaid stretch pants, thankful for the string around the waist which allowed her to tighten it.

As she padded out to the living room. Ezra's signature spaghetti was on the coffee table with a salad paired with it. But No Ezra?

"Ezra?" Aria smiled nervously. "Ezra?"

"Just a minute!" Ezra called from the bedroom.

Aria moved to the Sofa and sat there waiting for Ezra. She heard him walking out a moment later. He came around in front of her looking a little nervous. Aria smiled at him. "Hey", she said reaching for his hand. He held it but didn't sit down. What was going on?

"Aria" Ezra breathed. "I love you." Aria smiled, "I love you t-" "Let me finish", He said with love in his voice. Aria shut up. "Aria I've loved you since I looked across the bar at you almost a year ago. I saw you and I couldn't wait to know you. I saw you and I almost knew I'd never want anyone else. Now tell me, how could I know that if you weren't the one. Aria I don't care what happens, I don't care how long it takes but . . ." Ezra shifted his weight and bent down, down on one knee to be exact. Aria's heart was popping out of her chest. Ezra pulled out a small black box. Aria was looking back and forth from Ezra to the box and back. "Aria . . ." Ezra placed the box in Aria's palm," . . . Will you, when your ready, Marry me?" Ezra was mimicking Aria's movements earlier, looking at Her, than the box, then her, and back.

Aria couldn't speak she was crying. She just nodded her head up and down over and over. Ezra picked Aria up and whirled her around his excited screams muffled by her neck. Even when that action happened to end in knocking the salad bowl all over the floor, Ezra just held Aria close to him, not even caring about his arm. When he finally set her down and realized Aria hadn't yet seen the ring, took the box and took the ring out, placing it on her finger. She gasped and was about to say he definitely should have gotten a cheaper one, but he shut her up with a kiss. Aria looked down at the ring while still crammed into Ezra's side. It was a square diamond, yes an actual diamond, set in white gold, clasped in a beautiful casing. My god, when had he even gotten this? "I love you so much, Aria. This is nothing but a small object that can't even show a millionth of my feelings for you." Aria knew he meant it, but she couldn't think of a better way he could have shown it. Aria looked up at him, "I love you too."


	4. Where do we go from here?

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks to everyone who wrote such lovely posts and here's chapter four! Sorry if it isn't the best but I was kinda in a rush to get u guys a new chapter! Chapter 5 already in production!**

Aria's eyes shot open at three in the morning. Ezra's Good arm rested under Aria's side which she was laying on. His sore arm rested right under Aria's arm which was facing the ceiling. Aria's left Arm which was under her pillow showed her hand. And on that hand that same beautiful square diamond rested. She hadn't taken it off since Ezra had slid it onto her finger. Aria hadn't even been able to eat after that. Hell, Aria hadn't been able to speak after that. She had just snuggled into Ezra, both of their faces beaming like 2 year-olds Christmas morning. Aria, now back to reality, turned over to see Ezra's face. He smiled in his sleep and it made him look a very amazing mix of adorable and sexy.

Aria wanted him to wake up right now just so she could hear him speak. But he had to sleep. So did she, because in a few hours she would have to face school, without Ezra. It was insane how much she loved him. Aria knew deep down no matter what happened she could never stop loving him. She could also never regret them. Aria knew without a doubt that she could have never known the level of love and happiness she could achieve if not for Ezra! Ezra was hers and she was his and that was all there was. At that moment she saw her phone light up on the other side of Ezra's coffee table. Aria reached over Ezra's stomach and retrieved the phone. One new text message. Uh-Oh.

_Aria, when will you see these violent delights have violent ends. You know who said that? Shakespeare, the guy who wrote Romeo and Juliette. Remember how that ended?_

_-A_

Aria wrote back.

_A, I love Ezra. I will never leave him. I'd sooner die._

It took barely seconds for A to send the next four simple words.

_That can be arranged_

_-A_

Aria felt disgusted, that and scared. Aria knew A never mocked, she meant business always. Aria looked down at her ring. "Forever", she whispered to herself. She looked back at Ezra. Just the sight of him had made that statement even truer. Aria walked over to him, tracing a pattern into Ezra's shoulder waking him up. He smiled till he saw her expression. He sat up quickly. "What happened?" Aria simply handed him the phone and he read the last few messages. He looked at Aria with confusion and anger at A. Aria took the phone back. "We need to figure out what to do about this. We can't go to the cops, my parents, and soon A will go to the school or worse. Ezra she's gotten pictures of us before. And I know A. This will never end. No matter how happy I get I always get deflated by her and I'm sick of it." Aria put her hand on Ezra's face running her thumb across his cheek. "I can only think of one thing to do because, Aria I can't let her even think of hurting you. But I can't leave you. It's the best thing, but I can't!" Aria looked at him. "What are we going to do then?" Aria was quizzically searching Ezra's face.

Ezra just held Aria's hand when a single word escaped his lips . . .

"Run . . ."


	5. The Plan

"Run? Are you kidding me Ezra? We can't do that! That would make things worse! They'd find us eventually Y'know" Aria was trying to keep a very perplexed and stubborn look on her face, despite being slightly turned on by the romantic idea of running off with an older man whom she loved. Ezra put his face in his hands and worked them back through his hair. "Aria, where is your mom tonight? I know your dad moved in with Meredith so he's not home but what about your mom?" Ezra quirked. Aria looked at Ezra with total confusion. "She's at a writing exposé in New York, she won't even be in the same Area Code till Wednesday, two days from now . . ." Aria was still so stressed and confused, was she missing something? "And Mike?" Ezra continued.

"Crashing at Nate Kahn's house."

"Do you have your wallet with you?"

"Yes, why?"

Ezra looked at her intensely. "Ok, hear me out. Just hear me. We go to your mom's house, we get as many clothes and belongings as possible scrounged up we can carry in my car and we get the _fuck_ out of Rosewood. Head to anywhere, anywhere but here!" Ezra saw Aria's already large eyes enlarge even more. "Aria, it sounds crazy I know but it is the only way. Even if I just leave, I don't know what A will do to you! We need to leave together or all bets are off." Aria had to swallow to moisten her mouth which had gone dry listening to all of this. Aria sat down next to Ezra and held his hand. She croaked out, "I have about 17,000 dollars saved, I know it seems like a lot but I've been saving up since, well, a very long time." Ezra looked down, "I have a trust fund."

Aria's eyes shot up. _A trust fund? My Ezra had a trust fund? _Was all aria could think Right now. "What?" Aria breathed. Ezra looked out of the corner of her eye at Aria. "Well, it's not exactly a trust fund, it's all mine now and it can't be frozen or anything." Aria was forming words but not speaking. "Aria, my parents are loaded, and I know I should have told you but it never had any relevancy an-"

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much is in your account?"

"Do you really want to know" Ezra looked down.

"How could I not? You can't drop a bomb like that on me Ezra without then explaining . . ."

"twenighervinmllnsh"

"Come, again?"

"Uhm, Twenty Four Million", Ezra felt Aria's hand slip out of his when she stood up quickly.

"Twenty Four million! MILLION! Ezra we can go anywhere! ANYWHERE! My goodness! We can go anywhe-wait! You're loaded. Why would you want to become a teacher? Why would you choose a loud yet cozy apartment? And why would you want to live in this small town when you could live upon Manhattan's Social Elite?" Aria exploded.

"Because I love it! I love teaching, loud, cozy, small town life! Aria I enjoy it. Besides, does any of that matter? You know what I'm glad you know the truth now because you made me realize we really can go anywhere. But I'm glad my anywhere was here because if it wasn't I never would have met you. And for that I will always be in the universes debt, because now I know the most honest, truest love." Aria looked down at the diamond on her finger, now realizing how large it actually was and how this was also a Tiffany & Co. ring. Easily ten thousand dollars.

"I love you too, forever." Aria looked around the apartment seeing everything in a very new light. The authentic 1700's Parisian poster hanging from the wall, the humble real mahogany chest of drawers, and the flat screen TV in the living room. How could Aria not have noticed these before. Aria looked at Ezra now, who was already in trousers and a new shirt. "So where are we going? When?" Aria fumbled. Ezra looked up at Aria, his eyes glazed and exhausted already.

"New York City, in less than five hours. Get your coat Aria, we have little time . . ."


	6. Secrets When do they end?

Aria's sweaty fingers stumbled slightly over her keys as she unlocked her mothers house door. She sprinted in, Ezra close behind her, and ran to her room. He had a very large duffle bag and a laundry basket in his arms. As quickly as she could Aria threw in Clothes, electronics, and a teddy bear named Wubzie Ezra had won her on their first date at Coney Island. Satisfied with what she had collected she bounded downstairs. Aria still couldn't believe she was actually going along with this. But strange as it sounded she just felt right. She was just pumped for this in a really, really weird way.

However, when Aria came to a picture of her, Byron, Ella, and Mike, she felt she owed them something. Aria grabbed a note from Ella's stationary and a quill pen and jotted down a quick note, which she would leave on her mom's phone.

_Mom. I am so sorry for what I am about to do . . . Mom I am leaving Rosewood but I'm Okay. Tell dad and Mike I love them so, so Much, as I love you. Just trust me that I'm Okay. I'm safe, I'm healthy, and I'm Not in danger. Don't try to call me, don't Try to find me. I can't contact you now but I will as soon as I can. I would never Do this to you guys if I didn't have good Reason so just believe me. Stay safe, stay warm, and never stop Loving me. But please forgive me._

_-Aria _

A single tear dropped from Aria's eye as she placed it shakily on the phone. Ezra was walking downstairs and Aria walked to him as together they left the house Aria wasn't sure she would ever see it again. She took in everything. The 50's style of it all, the cinnamon\roses smell of it, and finally the beautiful fireplace Aria had roasted so many marshmallows on simply because she didn't know how to make one on the outside. Ezra put his hand on Aria's arm. "Are you ready?" Ezra looked at her meaningfully. Ezra had made his goodbyes to his place already, packing personals and what not. They were leaving straight to New York now, and Aria would call her friends once they were there. Aria looked around again, taking in a memory at every inch of the house her eyes fell upon. She thought about Ezra's apartment that she may never know again. But Aria had Ezra. And that was good enough. That was great. Aria placed her hand over Ezra's, smiled at him, and shook her head. They left through the threshold of the house and walked to Ezra's car, turned on the GPS and drove to their new life.

An hour in a half later they were entering the great city of New York City. Aria didn't know exactly what they were going to do or how, she just knew it was going to be alright. Aria's phone was surprisingly quiet. Aria thought she was long overdue for a text from A, but chose to just not think about it. Aria noticed Ezra looking around streets and avenues as if he knew the city like the back of his hand. They pulled into lot and Ezra handed the cashier a few hundred to keep the car in the lot for at least a few days. Aria and Ezra hadn't really talked too much, both of them a little numb. They'd left behind everything besides each other and were both still in a bit of shock. Of course they were! They'd only hours ago decided to leave and now they were in New York. Ezra grabbed all the heavy stuff and Aria two bags. They walked out of the lot and waved down a large taxi. Aria was definitely glad they were in the city, and not in Buffalo where her mom was. This would have been way too risky and it would have been scary. Once Ezra packed up the back of the Taxi Aria whispered to him, "Where are we going Ezra?" her eyes searched his and he told her they would go to a hotel for a while while he looked for an apartment. When they climbed in the car Aria cuddled into Ezra's side and he snuggled back.

"Where to?" the cabbie coughed out in the thickest Brooklyn accent Aria had ever heard.

"Marriott Inn, Time square" Ezra directed. When the cab stopped in front of the glamorous hotel and Aria just felt New York crackling underneath her everything seemed so fiery and just wild. Aria had dreamed of scenarios like this ever since Aria and Ezra had exchanged the word 'love'. A short man in a doorman's uniform quickly walked to gather the bags from the trunks on a baggage cart. Ezra paid the taxi driver and slipped the doorman a fifty for his good service. Aria and Ezra walked into the hotel the doorman replaced by a bell-hop trailed behind.

"Name?" A thin red-haired woman who wore a name tag that read Marsh asked.

"Ezra and Aria –" Ezra stopped for a moment but passed it off as a cough and continued with, "Sorry, Ezra and Aria Cambridge." Ezra smiled sweetly at the clerk. Marsha typed in the names and asked what room they preferred. Aria said whichever room was available. Once inside their room, Ezra started unpacking while Aria stared at him. He looked up, "What?" Aria chuckled at him. "Cambridge?" Aria stared at Ezra. "Why not Fitz?" Ezra had an uh-duh look on his face. "Aria you realize if I give my name they can trace it right. They can find us. I sent a resignation e-mail already but don't you think they'd find it a little strange that both myself and you vanished at the same time? Maybe I'm just paranoid but don't tell me that changing the name wasn't a good idea." Ezra raised his brow.

Aria had to admit it was a good idea. And she had enjoyed hearing their names joint together even if It was a different name. But it did strike Aria strangely when she heard him say 'the name' not 'my name'. She looked back at Ezra. "What now?" he chuckled. Nervously. "Ezra, is your name Fitz? Why did Cambridge come to you so quickly. It sounds familiar, definitely like a millionaire name. But, no offense, Fitz doesn't." Aria looked him up and down. Ezra stood up and cleared his throat. "I may have changed my name when I turned eighteen." Ezra looked at Aria's shocked face. "But it is my name. I have been 'Fitz' for five years and it changes nothing about me or who I am. It's just a name!" Aria couldn't believe this. How much did Aria NOT know about Ezra. "Why did you change your name? And why am just finding out." "Well I never told you because I never thought it would matter. I'd almost forgotten myself. But when it comes to why I changed . . . well let's just say I was the wild one in my family." Aria quirked, "What does that have anything to do with why you changed your name?"

Ezra looked at Aria's big brown eyes. "Aria I have two secrets, this and being a millionaire trust fund baby, and I'm ready to tell you this. Baby, I love you and I want to be honest with you in every way but you have to promise me that you will accept what I'm about to tell you." Aria shook her head and held Ezra's hands in hers. Ezra squeezed her hands," It all started when I was 15 . . ."


	7. Ezra's Life

**First I wanna say thank you so so much for all the beautiful comments! I wouldn't be anything without u guys and I don't thank you enough, but u r loved! Enjoy chapter 7 . . . **

Ezra looked at the floor, "When I was 15 my name was Ezra Cambridge I have a younger sister named Natalie and my parents Gertrude and Marius Cambridge. My sister and I went to St. Andrews Preparatory High School in Manhattan of course. From the time we were born we had been taught proper etiquette and were thrown into all the right circles and it was expected of us to be completely perfect." Ezra shook his head. Aria cleared her throat, "I'm guessing they expected wrong?" Ezra looked at her and chuckled, cracking a smile that always made Aria go weak-kneed.

"So, my sister Natalie and I weren't alike at all. She was the goodie-goodie who was always getting straight A's and listened to Bach, while I was the brother who went to raves did drugs and smoked pot with my buddies while blasting Santana. _Classy. _Yeah, so when I was about 15 is when it really started. I was dating this girl named Marie Murkowski and one night we went to her brother's apartment and they were doing cocaine. The moment I walked in I knew I should have left. But that would have been so _uncool _so I didn't. I stayed, and I did a bump of cocaine. I start freaking out from getting all the side effects and, just wiggin'. But then I was hooked. I started spending a lot of money on drugs, going to wild parties, and doing tequila shots from girls navels. Half my teenage life, unbeknownst to my parents, I woke up In E.R.'s from the insanity of my actions. But then one night about a year later at a party my mom called me and asked me to pick up my sister from the Library. I was drunk. But in lue of my mom finding out and, _heaven forbid, _taking my inheritance or something close I said 'be right there, Mom'." This was getting really hard for Ezra to talk about and Aria was fearing what was coming next.

Ezra just looked numb as he continued, "I-I drove to the library, honked, and little Natalie came bounding down the stairs, her blonde hair swishing down her back. She hopped in the car, looked at me and said 'E, you look sick, are you okay?' and I just told her to get off my case. It was night so it was dark and I started driving. The next thing I know the car is wrapped around a tree an-and I'm on the ground with an E.M.T hovering over me yelling 'We got a live one here!' and all I could think was 'one'? I asked him where Natalie was and he asked if I was talking about the blonde who was in the car with me. I shake my head yes and the guy just shakes his head back and forth and tells me he's sorry but they don't think she's gonna make it. I start screaming Natalie's name and crying and they get me to the hospital. When my mom gets to the hospital she asks me what the hell I was doing and where was Natalie. I look at her with a sick expression and she turns pale. She runs to the first doctor she sees and asks if he knows what is happening. Whatever he told her threw her into hysterics cause I don't find out till an hour later that my little baby sister, who had everything in front of her was paralyzed from the waist down because of me."

Aria gasped and Ezra looked sick. "Natalie made a full recovery from what I hear because they did stem cell research and stuff so she's ok now , but back then my parents made me an offer. If I never tried to make any contact with her or the family ever again they'd still give me several million for myself to live on nicely, but if I tried to keep the name and stay they would disown me and I'd get nothing. So I took the money knowing they would keep me and Natalie apart anyway. I miss my little sister so much but she probably never wants to see me again anyway. I understand why, but that doesn't take away my own guilt and pain. But, now you know everything. Just please look at me the same way you did last week."Ezra's eyes finally met hers. Aria didn't know which made her sicker. The fact that Ezra had kept this horrifying secret for so long or that his _family_ could just throw him away like that. Aria's eyes moistened and she asked Ezra, "How could they do that to you? I mean what you did was bad, but she made a full recovery and gets to live the high society life. But they just threw you away. I've never met them, but I hate them! How could they just do that to you." Ezra gave Aria a half smile. "Aria, it's different with upper crust families. They don't see their kids like middle class parents do. They see them as living legacies of themselves, not brilliant individuals. But thank you. I know you really love me now," Ezra gave her a sheepish smile.

Aria looked at him and slightly smiled back, "Was there ever a doubt in your mind? I will always love you. What did they tell everybody though? I mean I'm sure even in high society casting out a kid is kinda frowned upon a little?" Aria quirked. "You really wanna know?" Ezra breathed. Aria nodded. "Well, until Natalie got better they told everyone we were staying with Grandma Cambridge, and when Natalie did get better and she 'returned' It was leaked I had drowned near my Grandma's beach House we were staying at. My mom must have used all her grief from my sister's temporary paralyzation to fake mourn her very much alive son. Now that I think about it Natalie probably thinks I'm dead like everyone else."

Aria just held Ezra after that she couldn't believe how much she was taking in the last few days. Not only the realization that she really did love Ezra no matter what but all these secrets he had to keep from everyone but he let her in on. And Aria also was in such shock of how well Ezra could hide all of these things. She just felt such an insane amount of love in heart it was unreal how these secrets that should drive them apart only ultimately made her love Ezra more. Aria made Ezra stand up and she led him to the bedroom. Only this time it wasn't going to be the usual cuddle and snuggle . . .

**Okay a guy that's it for chapter 7 but get ready for chapter 8! Love u all! Oh and if you could review what u would like t see in upcoming chapters it would be such a great muse for me and I think you'd be pleasantly surprised.**


	8. How does the past find a way to slam you

**OMG I'm so glad some of u guys and I have the same ideas for the next few chapters! This is chapter 8 I hope u love it, and exclude some of the slightly racier parts but there is NOTHING in here worthy of an M rating so . . . lolz, ENJOY!**

Aria all but pushed Ezra onto the bed. His expression showed he was excited but confused too. Aria's hair cascaded around her face and it made her seem wild more exotic, which was delighting Ezra like a four year old on Christmas morning. She started kissing him passionately while unpinning his shirt. She slid it off of him so quickly, and was soon heading for his pants, mainly because she was losing her nerve.

"Wait, Aria, what exactly are we doing?" Ezra let slip between kisses. Aria stopped. She looked at him a little shyly, her heart was pounding like crazy. Aria started kissing his neck, making Ezra shake a little, "Don't you want to?" Aria whispered seductively. No matter how much he was enjoying this, Ezra jerked back. He held Aria by the shoulders, "Do what exactly? Aria, we can't do _that." _

Aria felt a little sick. She hopped off the bed and went over to the chest of drawers in the room, hearing New York pouring out around her outside. She stood uncomfortable and very embarrassed. "You don't want to?" Aria croaked out. Ezra stood up his shirt in his hand, "Aria, of course I do. Aria I love you and when you are ready . . ." Aria cut him off, "I'm ready now! Ezra please." Aria felt more embarrassed.

Ezra looked at Aria, rubbing her shoulders, "Aria you're only seventeen. You're more mature than any woman I know but you are still seventeen." Aria looked up at Ezra, raising her left hand. Ezra coughed and looked at her from the side. "Yeah, Ez. Seventeen and engaged to the man I love. Ezra I love you. And I really need you like this now. So much. Just please." Aria held Ezra's hand and placed it on her chest. "You are the only person who makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time." Aria realized in that moment how true that was. Ezra brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her feverishly. They kissed all the way to the bed and fell down laughing. This was totally perfect.

Aria woke up about an hour later to the sound of Taxis outside and crackling fire raising from the concrete outside. She took in a deep breath. Ezra's chest lay beneath her cheek and she could hear his heart beating in unison with hers. She wanted to stretch, her joints hurt so good. She was still in a daze of the utter perfection that had occurred not long ago. Ezra, she had a feeling without seeing his face, was awake. She maneuvered her face to meet his. He looked down at her and they just smiled. This was the first time they had ever gone farther than heavy make out sessions. They had gone all the way they had been bounded together in the most intimate way possible.

He kissed the top of her head and she just breathed in and out. The TV in the room was on the News station. Aria would have been happy to stay like this forever, but she had to move around. She kissed Ezra's neck and grabbed her underwear and shirt off the floor, slipping them on under the covers. She stood up and went to the window, peeking through the blinds. She looked at Ezra who was watching her. "You know what I want to do tonight, Mr. Millionaire? I want to see a Broadway play tonight. C'mon let's go." Aria laughed. Ezra still just looked at her. "What?" she smiled. Ezra gave her this just adoring look, "You are just so beautiful." Aria looked down and just mumbled, "Shut up." She giggled and looked back at Ezra, "Come on. Let's have a night of culture." Ezra got off the bed and lightly pecked her on the cheek before walking into the main room, getting an outfit from the suit case. Aria pulled her hair up in a bun, walking next to Ezra, getting a make-up bag and dress Ezra had bought for her on their 'first' Anniversary. "Love you", Aria said when she walked off to get ready. "Love you more", Ezra smiled at her and she just scoffed jokily and just smiled. She walked into the large bathroom in the suit and slipped on her dress and make up.

She met Ezra in the lobby, he was wearing a tux of course. "Damn" She sighed. He chuckled and put his arm out for her to take. When they slid into the Taxi, Aria asked what they would see. But as soon as she asked, she gushed, "Chicago!" and Ezra nodded and directed the cab driver. They showed up and were in luck to find the box seats were still available and purchased them. It was still a quarter to seven and the show didn't start till eight. Aria decided she would go to the restroom first to freshen up. Aria walked into the restroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She was glowing and very happy with her make up she was ready to walk out when a woman possibly a year or two older than Aria walked out. Her blonde curls slopped around her shoulders, and she had ice blue eyes Aria had only seen before on . . . Ezra. Aria stopped breathing. Not only did Aria see Ezra's eyes, she saw his nose, the curls were the same, and Ezra's ears strange enough. The girl looked at Aria and her voice chimed out, "Hun, are you okay?" Aria was trying to breath, let alone get some words out. She choked out, "Natalie?" The smiled confused and shook her head 'yes'. "Yeah, do I know you?" The girl smiled. She seemed really sweet. "No, but" there was a tap on the door and Ezra's voice came out, "Aria?" Natalie's face turned white. She pushed Aria out of the way and opened the door quickly. Ezra smiled, thinking it was Aria until he saw Natalie. And what slipped out of Ezra's lips? What else?

"Holy Crap."

**THAT'S RIGHT! Another cliff hanger! Ezra comes face to face with his sister for the first time in, like seven years y'all. What will happen next? Tune in for chapter nine soon . . .**


	9. Family Reunion, Drinks?

Aria's phone tinkled then. She opened it and saw a new message from an unknown number.

_Even when you aren't in Rosewood, I'm still here_

_-A_

Aria was going to get a new phone tomorrow with a new number and everything she just had to jot down her friends and families numbers first. Once she got a new phone no one could find her. Wait, why the hell was she thinking of a phone! Didn't she realize what was going on? She dropped her phone back in her silver clutch looking up. She saw Natalie's back and Ezra's pale face. Then Natalie looked over at Aria. Back at Ezra, back at Aria. "Ezra?" Natalie squeaked. Ezra shook his head up and down. "No. NO! No, No, NO! Ezra is dead, my brother is dead! Who are you!" Natalie glanced back at Aria. "How did you know my name? Who the fuck are you, too?" Natalie's head was moving back and forth so fast Aria could barely make out her features. Aria walked over to Ezra. "I'm his fiancé, and he's your brother", Aria squeezed Ezra's hand, "I'll leave you guys alone, I'll be in the concession area."

Aria looked at Natalie before leaving. Natalie was just looking around seeming like her heart was still in her mouth. Aria was a little numb herself. She was scared now for many things. Scared for Ezra, scared for their future, and scared for just what this all mean exactly. Surprisingly only moments later Ezra strode up. He looked broken. "I tried to get her talking but she just slipped me her number and said she couldn't handle this right now." He opened his hand and there was Natalie's phone number on a kind of business card that said Marius Cambridge, Ezra's father's name. Aria just rubbed the side of his arm. "She's really beautiful." Aria smiled a bit trying to add just a speck of some nice energy into this. An impish grin spread over Ezra's lips.

"She knew it was your voice by the way. She practically ran me over getting to the door. She'll come around." Aria didn't know what the hell she was talking about. She just wanted Ezra to feel better about all of this. Ezra was looking at the number wondering if Natalie was going to tell their parents she had run into them. Aria just pulled Ezra in. "Hey, no matter what, _I _love you." Aria felt Ezra's arms tighten around her. "And I'll always love you." Whenever he said that, no matter how many times he said it, Aria always felt like she had little fireworks going off around her spine. It was the best way she could describe it anyway.

They headed into the theatre when they started seating. When they found their seats and the overture started Aria relaxed a little. They watched in amazement and were laughing the whole time during _When you're good to MaMa!_ which was only accented better with the amazing vocals of the woman playing Mama Morton. When the end of Act 1 was signaled and everyone rose to go to the washroom, or get concessions, Aria and Ezra just walked around. Suddenly they spotted Natalie, and she saw them. Natalie scooted over. When her eyes fell to Aria she gave her a soft smile. "Ezra you need to tell me what happened. After I got out of the hospital that first day mom told me Grandma took you to Florida. Then I hear you drowned, and now you're here definitely alive, engaged as a matter of fact! What happened?" Ezra swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He used his free hand, the other one clasped to Aria, and motioned to a love-seat paired with two recliners that was next to one of the doors. They all walked silently and sat down, Aria and Ezra in the love-seat, Natalie in the recliner on the left.

"Nat, I'd really appreciate you not tell mom and dad about this. If you do I won't have a pot to piss in and it could ruin a lot of stuff they themselves worked very hard for," Aria couldn't believe how Ezra was defending his parents. Of all the people to defend, he chose them. "Natalie, the day that we hit the tree and you were paralyzed, which you obviously aren't anymore, and they told you I was with Grandma, didn't it strike you odd that Grandma, several thousand miles away in Florida had come to take me to the beach house in Florida while you lay practically dead?" Aria and Natalie both winced a little when Ezra said 'dead'. "Ezra I didn't question anything. As far as I knew I was never going to walk again. I was angry, I was hurt, I never wanted to see your face again. But I quickly regained stability and I wanted to talk to you. But whenever I tried mom would tell me not to be so quick to do anything and that if I talked to you we'd both say stuff we didn't mean and . . ." Natalie trailed off just shaking her head back and forth, mouthing _how could I be so STUPID?_ Ezra looked down too. "When mom found out what happened to you she made me a deal, Natalie. Either I leave with a couple dozen million and never try to make any contact with the family, or they disown me and never let me near you again. Nat, I would have rather left of my own free will then be forced to be away from my little sister." Natalie looked up at Ezra, tears threatening to spill over her lids.

Natalie brushed her hair behind her ear, and took a deep breath. "If you don't want me to tell", Natalie, disgusted with her own parents choked up a little, " Gertrude and Marius, I won't. But we aren't done talking with this. I'm upset and so, so confused but I want to know more about what my brothers been up too." Natalie stood up and looked at Aria, "And I want to know my new sister in-law, what was your name again?" Aria coughed a little at this question. "Aria, Aria Montalini." Ezra coughed to cover his laugh and gave bugged out eyes at the floor. Natalie smiled, "I knew I saw some Italian in you, those big brown eyes. You've done well, Ezra. So when do you exactly become a Cambridge?" Ezra looked at Aria for a moment and then to Natalie. "Actually, Fitz." Ezra quickly gave his sister a glance that Aria could tell was a familiar mannerism between the two and simply said, "It's a long story I can tell you about later, I'll call you soon enough. It really was . . . insane . . . seeing you again Nat. But we gotta head back, I think they start again in about ten minutes and close doors in five." Natalie nodded and waved at the two, then sauntered away. Ezra and Aria walked into the theatre and Ezra said only one last thing parted from the two for the rest of the show.

"Montalini?"

"Shut up."


	10. Last Goodbyes, Huh?

**Thank you everyone for your reviews, so great! I'm lucky to have you guys and I know I don't put a writers not often enough but I am really truly grateful, here's chapter ten . . .**

"How did you like the show?" Ezra chimed as they walked down the block hailing a taxi. "Yeah, which one?" Aria raised her eyebrow and Ezra just gave her a crooked smile. "I know what happened with Natalie was weird but I think what you said earlier was right . . . she's already looking like she'll come around soon enough." Aria just breathed, "In all seriousness, I really enjoyed Chicago." "Me, too." Ezra's smile broke out and Aria suddenly felt on fire, she loved seeing him happy. Aria's phone chimed. Hanna?

_Aria? You weren't at school and your dad called me freaking out! I told him you were with us but you were in the shower you need to call him now, I mean now! P.S. Where are you 'cause we're tweaking, too!_

_Hanna! Calm down. I can't tell you where I am but I'm ok and I'm with _him, _so it's ok. I'll fill you all in soon enough, but if my parents ask anything more you tell them when you woke up you found a not saying I hopped a train to Ohio or something, ok?_

_What? Aria that's crazy why would they even buy it?_

_Just tell them I was so grief ridden with Ali being gone I had to go but the note said I was fine, I left my mom one too. It'll work out promise. _

_Shit, Aria! Fine. But if we're gonna keep this story you need to call your dad tonight. Talk to you whenever._

_Thank you for understanding, Han. Spread this all to the girls. Love you all._

Aria looked at Ezra, "We need to get somewhere quiet real quick. I need to call my dad." Ezra froze, "What? The note, I . . .?" Aria placed her hand over Ezra's mouth. "Don't worry I've got all bases covered. We're going to the suite then we're going to get me a new phone with a new number . . . okay?" Ezra just shook his head while rubbing his temples. Aria hailed a cab which almost screeched to a halt the second her hand shot out. She gave the driver the directions, telling him she'd pay him extra if he really hit the gas, he complied of course. They arrived at the Marriot so quickly Aria almost tripled the actual fair. Aria and Ezra quickly headed up the elevator to the suite. The second Aria opened the room she headed to the shower, turning it on slightly and called her dad.

"Aria! Why didn't you call? Hanna said you were staying the night again but you should have called I was worried sick! Meredith was too!" If Aria was going to feel guilty about anything it was not making Meredith upset.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm getting out of the shower now and I'll talk to you soon. I'm sorry okay, really but I still have school tomorrow so I have to go. Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Aria?"

"I love you. I really do. Mom and Mike, too. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright. Love you to, monkey. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye daddy."

"Bye."

Aria clicked the off button and turned off the shower. That may have been the last time she heard her dad's voice. Aria broke down crying. Ezra ran in, and looked at her as if he understood. He sat down next to her in front of the tub. "I'm sorry." Ezra trailed an imaginary pattern over her shoulder on the other side. Aria wiped away her tears and sniffed a little, "its okay. We gotta go to the phone store."

Aria walked next to Ezra with the busy night life of New York stomping by them. Very close to the Marriot was an AT&T store. Aria walked in with Ezra close behind. A curly haired young man named Charles offered to help them. Aria picked out an iPhone with Ezra's quick and obvious approval. Aria had the guy transfer her pictures and contacts from her other phone, but change the number. He smiled sweetly typing some things into the computer. "Um, Mrs. Cambridge was it? Your new number is 9298675309. Here is your phone, your number is here on this paper, and would you like us to get rid of the phone or would you like it?" Aria had plans for where to dump it. "I'll take it, thank you for all your service, Charles." Aria and Ezra waltzed out of the phone shop, only to hail a cab. "Where are we going?" Ezra held the door for Aria.

Aria looked at the phone. "Do you drive to the Brooklyn bridge, sir?" Aria asked the cabbie. "It'll cost you extra for me to go that far but I'll do it. Strange destination. You kids aren't planning on nothing stupid I hope . . ." Aria chuckled. "No sir, just saying goodbye to someone who we've lost recently." Ezra knew she meant A, and as the cab crept forward Aria actually felt she could breath for the first time in a very, very long time.

Almost forty five minutes later they arrived at the bridge, and Aria asked of the driver could stay just a moment and that they wouldn't be long. Aria asked Ezra to stay with the driver. This was something she had to do alone. Aria gripped the phone so hard her knuckles were white. She walked to the side of the bridge which came to her waist. Looking down at the phone, Aria felt tears behind her eyes.

"You've ruined so many things in my life. You've hurt me, my friends, my family and my Ezra. I don't know who you are and I hope I never do. I hate you, I hate everything you've done, but you don't own me ANYMORE!" and with that Aria threw the phone over the side. It made a miraculous splash that Aria could hear all the way down. Then she just shut her eyes. And suddenly a vision came to her. Ali smiling and hugging Aria. It was Aria's fourteenth birthday. Aria had been given a CD by Ali. It was Rhianna's Good Girls Gone Bad, and on the back Take a Bow was circled in Sharpie. Ali had said it would be significant at some point. Aria didn't know when, but she felt it now. Aria straitened up and walked over to cab. Ezra's arms were out, waiting for her. They climbed in and sped off back to the hotel. And Aria couldn't have been happier. It was finally over.

At least that's what she thought . . .

**PSH! Did you think I would let you off that easy. Oh, no! There is so much more. Just you wait, it won't be much longer before you see a chapter Eleven plastered under the chapter list.**

**You know you love me, **

**Xoxo **


	11. Little Bundle of OH BOY!

**Hey guys! Ya know ya love meh! This chapter is almost like a new book because it's set about a week or two from the last chapter and I think it's unfair to call it a new chapter with just such a long time frame between. So yeah, either way you look at it this is the next chapter\book. Lolz, love u all!**

Aria clattered behind Ezra. "Whoa, slow your roll Samson!" Ezra slowed to Aria's sweet whimsical voice. He could be Sampson any day of the week if Aria was his Delilah. Minus the fact Delilah was a backstabbing bitch who never really loved Samson. In his arms, though, Ezra didn't hold two columns. He held the last of the items Aria and Ezra had scrapped together into the hotel room. Deciding they didn't need a car anymore, Ezra had offered to sell his car. They got almost everything out of the car accept a few CDs, a box of small mementos, and some first addition books Aria and Ezra had exchanged over the years. But when someone bought it, they had to gather the final remaining bric-a-brac in the car.

Aria took the majority of stuff atop Ezra's pile so he could she farther than five inches in front of him. When their eyes met he smiled and pecked her slightly on her cheek. As long as he could keep her in his life, he didn't care what they had to go through. Aria's phone buzzed in her pocket, so she rushed and put the objects in her hands on the counter of the little kitchen in their suite. It was Emily. Shortly after her ceremony of saying goodbye to A, Aria had texted the girls her new number and told them to make sure it wasn't leaked to anyone. Emily had sent Aria a text . . .

_Hey Aria, it's only Emily. We know you can't tell us anything but we miss you. By the way your parents are doing well. They know you are doing okay and they think you are in Ohio. They were going to start a whole police thing but we told them not to and that you were in no danger and would try to contact you as soon as possible like you asked, so ur welcome._

_Again we love you and will talk to you soon, Em and the girls . . ._

Aria was just happy that her parents weren't looking for her. She tried to save them as much heart ache as she could. When Aria turned eighteen she was going to finally meet with her parents, and with that only months away, she felt she could handle being away from them that long. Suddenly there was a knock at their door. Ezra opened the door and let in a blonde haired, 5'2 female version of himself. His younger sister Natalie. This was only the second time they had seen Natalie, but Aria had been on the phone with her several times in the past week.

"Natalie!" Aria squealed as she ran to her technical soon to be sister in law. When they embraced they both squealed with delight. They had connected over the past few days and talked as much as possible. "Oh, Aria! It is great to see you again." Natalie looked over at Ezra when the embrace ended and walked awkwardly over to her brother. Aria took a few steps away, just because this was such a private matter. "I can't believe you're actually here in front of me, Ez." Ezra smirked at Natalie and she broke into a chuckle, hugging her brother shortly after. It was sweet how close the two were given the circumstances.

"So are we gonna have a big family outing, or are we staying inside today?" Natalie gushed, putting her Louis Vuitton tote on the counter top. She looked around the very luxurious yet poorly furnished apartment and a look appeared on her face. "Oh this just won't do . . ." Aria looked around too, embarrassed now by how a privileged million or billionaire would see this place. "Well, we only brought a few things with us, decided to start new in a new place, only bringing things we absolutely needed, selling or giving away the rest." Ezra walked over to Aria rubbing her arm. He was really impressed by how she had covered with a reason to _not _have all of their personal belongings. Natalie shot them a smirk. Aria had never seen it before but somehow it was familiar. It was kind of how . . . how Ali smirked when she was thinking of something deliciously dirty. It made Aria a little sick, but she choked back the bile rising in her throat and just looked at Natalie more intensely as if to say 'what gives?'. "How about, as a little homecoming gift to you both, I have the house furnished for you guys?" Natalie's smile was so wide Aria couldn't think of shooting her down.

But how could she accept. She just kept opening her mouth and shutting it over and over again, like a little fish. "Oh, Natalie! I don't know how I could accept something like that! I couldn't let you spend all that money on furnishing this place!" Aria had a wild smile on her face even as she was stating this. "Oh, Aria, please! It's no problem, please! I'll set everything up, I'll get designers and more and, oh you'll just love it!" Natalie squealed wrapping her arms around the two of them together." Shortly after though, Aria broke free and ran to the bathroom almost tripping over the rug that sat in the middle of the living room. She smashed face first into the toilet and let rip. What the hell? Soon Ezra was behind her holding her hair back and Natalie was getting her something to drink.

"Aria, are you ok baby?"Ezra stroked her neck as Aria settled down a bit. "Yeah", she breathed. "That was so random, I don't know what happened." Aria wiped her forehead as Natalie brought in what looked like a glass full of Sierra Mist. "Drink up hon.", Natalie brushed Aria's bangs to the side handing her the glass. Aria was so over whelmed with all the love surrounding her at this moment. So overwhelmed, she had to barf again.

. . .

Aria walked into the doctor's office Wednesday afternoon of that same week. She had told Ezra she would meet him and Natalie at a small coffee shop off the corner of the apartment after her appointment. After she signed in Aria just sat in the waiting area. Her stomach had been acting up so much lately and Ezra had told her if she didn't go to the doctors on her own, she would make an appointment for her. He knew feeling like a child made her steam, so she complied.

"Aria Cambridge?" Aria stood up walking over to the nurse. "Hi, Hon! You'll be in here with Dr. Quinine's, but first I'll take your temperature and what not. Here, sit up on the table." Aria plopped onto the cushioned table and the Nurse did the basic pre-doctor check, and everything was normal. "Okay, dear. The Dr. will be here soon and you will hopefully will be able to fix you up soon. Bye, now!" The nurse wheeled the small amount of stuff she had brought with her out of the room and in moments a male doctor entered. "Hello Ms. Aria. How are you this afternoon?" The doctor had a pleasant smile on his face that was only electrified by his pearly whites.

"Alright, I mean I'm feeling nauseous all the time and I'm not sleeping very well." Aria would have just written it off as nerves for everything that had happened lately, but she felt so natural in this new life, so how could it be that? The doctor stopped short for a moment. He looked at Aria's chart and then at her.

"Cravings?"

"Some"

"Moody?"

"A little more than usual"

"When was your last menstruation cycle, Mrs. Cambridge?"

"A month and three days ago, but I'm never on time."

"Hmm. I see. Mrs. Cambridge would you be willing to take a urine sample?"

"Um, no. Not at all." Aria took the doctors instructions and walked down the hall with a small urine container and cleansing wipe with her. She did the sample, placed it in the small window on the side of the wall and was soon walking back to her room. Almost fifteen minutes passed, and Aria was ready to go in search of her Doctor when he arrived into the room. A bright smile across his face brightened up the room. "Ms. Aria, Great News!" Aria was just praying he would say he had a magical elixir to make her feel better, she was so sick of feeling sick. "Yes", She smiled expectantly. The doctor beamed at her with the clip board tight in her hands. Ms. Aria, You are going to be a mommy!" Aria's smile slammed into a narrow line. Just like that Aria's world had turned in a direction she had never expected. Like, ever. Suddenly Aria's phone chimed. She couldn't handle a text from Ezra or the girls or even Nat now.

_Aria, Aria, Aria . . . You can't run from me, you will never be free from me, and you will never be able to hide from me. Neither can that little slow roasting bump in the base of your waist line. Your Bff_

_-A_

**No good deed goes unpunished, and no bad bitch goes un-scathed. If you thought Aria could get rid of A that soon, you don't know A. With people everywhere, and only just now finding out Little Aria is preggo, it makes you think A may have an intricate little network. We'll just have to wait till next time. Till then, stay tuned. Oh, P.S. if you liked the Idea of Aria's surprise pregnancy, let me know! If you didn't, I know, I know it's an overused scenario but It's all part of my master plan and so bear with me lolz! Any way I hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Coffee Talk

**Hey guys. I think you deserve a chapter 12 so here it is . . . it may not be the best and I know some of you are a little whatever with me because of the new scenario but it really is important to the whole plot and everything. So here's chap chap 12! **

Aria looked down at the phone re-reading it over and over again only managing to swallow. Dr. Quinines' smile turned nervous as he took in Aria's sick expression. "Ms. Aria?" Aria sniffed up and looked at him, jumping because she had forgotten he was even there. "Uhm, thank you doctor, I'll be leaving now . . ." Aria gave the doctor the money that her appointment had cost and walked frantically out the door. She stifled tears until she was on the corner of the street and just broke down. How could this have happened? Aria and Ezra had only made love twice, and she had been on the pill! Sure the pill is only 97% effective, but who the hell expected to be the 3% that it didn't affect! And how had A found out? How had A contacted Aria?

Aria breathed in and out. No matter where she went, A would find her. But it was so hard to take all of that in. Aria would never be able to escape. And what about Ezra. Oh, god. Ezra. He was going to be a dad. A dad to his under aged student. FUCK! How had this happened? Why had this happened? Aria sleeved off the remaining tears from her eyes and hailed a taxi. When they arrived in front of the café she handed the driver a twenty. She saw Natalie and Ezra laughing in the window. Aria couldn't take it. How was she going to do this to them. If this happened Ezra would have to leave his sister again, because they couldn't risk anyone finding out who they were, because he would go to jail an-

Aria was getting way to freaked out. She breathed again, counted to ten and strode in. Ezra saw her come in and got up to greet her. "Babe! How was your appointment? Feeling better?" Ezra took her hand and walked with her back to the table. "Fine", Aria coughed. She felt that was enough to suffice for both questions. Natalie was the one to notice Aria wasn't acting normal. "Aria, you don't look to good. Do you need me to get something?" Aria noticed that the line was a little long and thought fast.

"Actually, could you get me a French vanilla Cappuccino?" Aria looked pleadingly. "Sure", Natalie smiled and got up. Aria had noticed that despite her very wealthy up-bringing, Natalie was not the 'Oh, I mustn't lift a finger!' type. When Nat had gotten to the line, Aria looked at Ezra. "A knows we're here."

Ezra spit up some coffee. "W-what?" He choked out quietly. Aria's lip quivered. "I don't know how but he\she just does . . . and there is something else." Ezra was rubbing his temples from the out and out shock of just A knowing and being able to contact them. "What else could there possibly be?" Ezra half laughed, even as Aria heard stress in his voice. "Ezra, I . . . I'm . . ." Ezra looked at her waiting. "I-I-I'm just so upset! I miss my friends so much! And I know you miss your colleagues, too but I haven't been totally honest with you. Because the girls know about you." Aria only took a short breath before finishing. Technically what she was saying wasn't a lie, but she sure hadn't planned on telling him this. "But, please, don't be mad because they only know about you because, like I told you A has been doing this to us all! And I am so sorry but they know and they have for a while, but they aren't going to say anything I promise." Aria finished and waited for Ezra to respond. Ezra hit back without a beat, "That's almost exactly what you said about Noel Kahn . . ." Aria should have known that's what he would say, but he kept going. "But, your friends aren't Noel and they've been dealing with A, too, so . . . I understand why you told them. And I'm okay with it. But baby we can't go back and you know that . . ." Aria was just glad he was taking this so great because she didn't care about going back.

She just couldn't handle telling Ezra her real reason for being so upset. Aria just smiled and shook her head and pulled her hair around her shoulders. He held out his hand and Aria just took it. She was so glad she had Ezra. Maybe telling him wouldn't be such a bad idea. But she just couldn't tell him now. Natalie arrived laughing with the coffee, "That line was Hell!" She set down the coffee and sat next to Aria on her other side.

"Thanks Natalie." Aria smiled at her and sipped the coffee. "Oh, no problem, I was just joking about the line." Suddenly a jingle rumbled from Natalie's purse. "Shit! It's Gertrude." Natalie had taken to calling her parents by their name lately, still mad at them for everything they kept her from. "I gotta go, but I love you both and will see you very soon." Natalie got up and kissed both of them on the top of the head – Technically messing Ezra's Hair – and left, answering her phone on the way out.

"So, tell me more about your appointment. Did they say anything was wrong?" Ezra sat close to Aria, his arm intently around her. "Um, just a small stomach virus and with some Orange Juice I'll be fine in a day or so. But there was this one girl who was in the waiting room with me and, um, she was pregnant and she was really scared." Aria looked out the window. "Why? How old was she?" Ezra asked, clueless. "Um, I don't know, but she was really scared of telling her boyfriend. She's not sure how he will take it and she doesn't know what to do about the baby. And, and Ezra she just so scared", Aria's voice was cracking. Ezra looked down at her more intensely. "Well did you get her name? Maybe we can help her." This was yet another reason Aria loved him, always trying to help people he didn't know from Adam's house cat. Aria choked out one word, "Montalini."

**Mmhm. What do you think baby daddy will have to say about all this! Tell me what you would like to see happen with this in the reviews. P.S. If some of you don't get the Montalini reference, it is what Aria told Natalie her last name was when they first met, so Ezra realizes he means herself. Love you guys, Xoxo!**


	13. Ezra's Acceptance

**Hey everybody! Back again with the long (If you think a couple days is long, I know I do!) awaited chapter thirteen. You never know with the number thirteen, all things can be luck and shiny or warped and terrifying, read on . . .**

Ezra stomach fell and he wanted to throw up. Sure he had always envisioned settling down with Aria and having kids, when she was OF AGE! What were they going to do? Ezra just stared down at the table not even thinking about the fact his entire world under his left shoulder.

"B-but, you we-wer-were on the pill. I-I-I don't even, oh my god. Aria are you sure?" Ezra just shook his head back and forth. "Yes. Ezra please don't be mad. Please. I know this is a shock and not good it's a baby, not a bomb!" Aria stared pleadingly at Ezra, begging for him to look at her with her eyes. Ezra had a blank expression on his face til a sudden smile appeared across his face.

"What?" Aria quietly screamed. Ezra gave her a little squeeze. "I know I should be upset and freaking out, but I'm gonna be a dad. I mean Aria, That's pretty amazing. And, I love you, Aria. Which means I will love this baby with all my heart. It's stupid and immature, but I'm kind of excited. A baby is the most intimate thing two can share and is one of the highest shows of love. I am so ready to be the dad you need and want me to be." Ezra looked down at Aria with so much love in his eyes, she couldn't help but kiss him.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I love you, too, so so much . . ." Aria just trailed off. Aria hadn't known what to expect, but this is far better than anything she _could _have expected. "C'mon, lets go home." Ezra stood up and helped Ezra up, even though there was no way she was more than two weeks pregnant. They walked hand in hand out the shop and to the Apartment.

"So, like I said I'm happy, but what are we going to do about this? I mean, sure there's no A, but . . ." Ezra stopped when he saw the sick look on Aria's face. "There _is _no A right Aria?" Aria just looked up at him, her eyes boring into his, telling him what she had to say to that.

"How the hell . . . Aria your phone! How could A find us?" Ezra put his head in his hands and Aria sat next to him. "I don't know. But A is a force to be reckoned with, that's for sure. But even if A said something to someone about us there are two things that would and could ensue. They'll believe A and his or her game will be over, which isn't something A wants to happen, or No one would care about an anonymous tip from no one with no proof. Plus we both left, no one knows where we are and even if they did, to take some ones word like that so quickly. With no evidence! Please, what are the chances."

Ezra just looked around the room. "I don't know Aria. Your dad always talked about how 'Aria has the biggest crush on you' this, or 'Aria thinks your real hot stuff' that. I mean, he may not be so quick to disregard something like that." Aria crossed her arms. "I happen to know that they are doing okay. Hanna, Em, and Spence have clued me in a bit." Ezra leaned back, and Aria leaned against him. "All I know, is that for now we're okay. And in a little over two months, you'll be eighteen. If and when it comes too it, we can always say the little bun", Ezra poked gently at Aria's stomach, "Was born a couple months early. I mean, they can't prove we'd be lying."

Aria just smiled and inclined her head to hear Ezra's heart. Like always theirs were beating in unison. "So you up for this, Daddy?" Ezra kissed Aria's fore head. "Only if you are, Mommy." Aria just laughed. But how long would this teen mom-to-be be laughing?

**Hey guys! As you have probably noticed, I love putting cryptic little things at the end of my chapters. And, there it is! I know this is a really short chapter but you are in luck because I posted TWO NEW chapters today, read on and I'll see you soon!**


	14. Baby Shower, or Storm?

**As promised . . .**

"Angel?"

"Abby?"

"Amy?"

"Alice?"

"Aniston?"

"Alicia?"

"Alison?"

"No"

Aria and her soon to be sister in law had been firing back baby names all night. Shortly after finding out she was pregnant and braking it to Ezra, they decided to tell Natalie, so Aria could have at least one confidant. However, Aria wasn't ready to tell Nat, no matter how close they may be, about Ali and everyone else. Even if she would be lying about the years and what not. "How do we even know it'll be a girl?" Aria adjusted her necklace charm. "We don't, it's just wishful thinking!" Natalie giggled. "Well can we at least prep for a little boys name?" Aria was exhausted. They were only on A names and it had been at least two hours. "Fine." Natalie mock huffed.

"Dylan?"

"David?"

"Dalton?"

Aria walked into a phone booth just outside of the complex. She phoned Spencer instructing her to start a four way phone call. Soon all of her friends were on and she started to tell them everything.

"You're What!" They all exclaimed in unison. Aria sighed and awaited the following questions. Of course Hanna would bring forth the most crude one. "You banged Mr. Fitz?" the naughty tone in Hanna's voice tipped Aria off that she didn't object in the slightest. "But, Aria I thought you went on the pill last month just in case." Spencer's alarmed tone let Aria know Spencer was still Spencer. "Well, I was, but apparently in little letters under the 'Only 97% Affective' sign spell 'That means you Aria Montgomery!'. "What are you gonna do?" Emily's voice chimed in.

"We're keeping it. Ezra and I. We talked about it, and if it ever comes to it, we'll just say the baby came early so there's no suspicion over how old I was when the baby was conceived." Aria could hear Hanna giggle at conceived, she always thought it was funny when Aria sounded like she went to college to learn the words that came out of her mouth.

"You guys I know this is crazy, and I have to go but this is so important and I couldn't keep it from you guys. I know I can't always be there to chat anymore, but I will try to as much as I can. I'm hoping it goes without saying no one can tell anyone?" All of her besties sighed a yes and a goodbye and the convo was over.

_Dinga Dinga Dinga Dinga Ding! Dinga Dinga Dinga Ding! Dinga Dinga Dinga Ding!_

Aria looked down and retrieved her phone as she exited the booth. "Hey baby!" She pitched excitedly. "Aria, can you come to the Apartment, Natalie needs to go over something with you. She says it's urgent." "Sure, be there soon, love you." "Love you, too." Aria could hear the smile in Ezra's voice and she hung up then and walked into the complex.

She opened the door and streamers and confetti and those little high pitch honking whistle things all went off. When it all cleared, Aria saw Ezra and Natalie's smiling faces, cake(among other things) presents and balloons. "What is all of this?" Aria smiled nervously putting down her bag on the back of a Sofa they had recently received from Natalie, only a portion of her and Ezra's gift from Natalie. That gift being a fully furnished apartment.

"Baby Shower!" Natalie screeched loudly. "I'm like barely a month pregnant. Isn't the youngest your supposed to be 5 months?" Aria breathed out, noticing Ezra was enjoying how Aria was slightly freaking out. "Oh, whatever! Presents!" Natalie rushed Aria over to Ezra and gave her a present. After an afternoon of nothing but presents, finger foods and laughing, Natalie left to finish some things at Marius's Firm.

"Oh my god", Aria sighed after pulling off the 'Mommy' crown Natalie had forced her to wear during the duration. Aria saw Ezra looking at her from the side and a sneaky smile crept up on his face. "What?" Aria smiled. "I just love you, that's all." Ezra turned sweeping up the rest of the confetti and what not off the floor.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Aria turned to Ezra, "I'll get it, it's probably Natalie." Aria hand fell to the door knob and she opened it with a huge smile, only no see no one there. Aria looked down and say a box with a rattle sticker on top of it. She kneeled down and opened it. Inside was a picture. A blonde girl, smiling slightly holding a baby. She looked like she was hooked up to hospitals and I.V.'s making it obvious it was her newborn baby she was holding. But the blonde girl looked so familiar. Her heart shaped face paired with her sapphire blue eyes. It was . . . Ali. Aria felt a loud gasp escape her lips. On the other side of the picture was a note.

_You're not the first Mamma Liar I've silenced -A_

**BOOM! Plot twist! Will this cause one little liar to run farther, or will she seek out her other besties to read further into this? And who was Ali's baby daddy? Ian? Toby? Mike Montgomery? Or . . . is it even Ali. Sure it looks like her, but is it her or is this just one of A's tricks. Who's to say? Y'know who? Me . . .**

**Love y'all, and I will talk to you soon. Look for the next chapter soon. Not too soon, but maybe in 2 or 3 days. **


	15. Karma's a Bitch So is A

**Here you guys go chapter 15, oh yeahh! Lolz JK.**

Aria felt her mouth leaden. What did this all mean. "Aria? What was it babe?" The room went dark and the next thing Aria heard was Ezra pleading for her to wake up. "Huh?" Aria gasped loudly. "Sweetie you fainted." Ezra held Aria to his chest. "But you're okay, you're safe so everything's okay." Aria looked down. The box was still at her feet.

"Ali" Aria whispered. "Ali was, was pregnant. And A killed her." Ezra pushed her away slightly so he could see her face. "What? Alison DiLaurentis? What are you talking about?" Aria breathed heavily, bordering on tears. "A was here", she said picking up the box.

She pulled out the picture and note. "That", she pointed to the woman's, "is Ali. And that's her baby. And the note says A killed her. And she'll kill me too." Aria fell into Ezra and he held her tightly.

"I will not let that happen to you, ever! Aria it's ok. We're gonna be okay." Ezra rubbed Aria's back. "I'm scared. Ezra I'm so scared. A delivered this. Which means she knows where we are, like down to a absolute." Aria just sobbed more on Ezra and was breathing so heavily Ezra actually had to calm her down.

"Aria, I know this is scary, but you gotta calm down baby. Being erratic like this will hurt the baby." Ezra swept away Aria's tears. "I'm s-s-sorry." Aria breathed out, still crying but gathering herself. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

Aria brushed Aria's hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the top of the head. "Will we have to leave again?" he whispered. "I honestly don't know." Aria sat up properly. "I think we should tell Natalie." Ezra looked confused.

"I mean about everything . . ." Aria looked expectantly at Ezra. His eyes widened. "Are you insane?" Ezra stretched out each word. "Well, if we do have to run again I think it would be nice to have someone who can actually help. And I think she deserves to be in on this because, let's face it, she's been so good and we've bonded."

Ezra rubbed the nape of his neck. "Oh, god. I'm getting to old for this." Aria knew her Ezra was back. He smiled uncertainly up at her. She smiled back.

"We can sit down and talk about it tomorrow. But right now I need to call the girls." Ezra helped Aria up off the floor and she dialed the girls. "Spence, Em, Han we have a problem."

**Hey peoples. The next part is a little confusing so I'm going to write the conversation out a little weird, but bear with me. Love ya!**

**Spencer: what?**

**Hanna: Yeah, Aria your already Patches the PREG-Leg Pirate, what could be worse.**

**Aria: A just sent me something hand-delivered.**

**Emily: Oh, no.**

**Spencer: What was it?**

**Aria: A photo of Ali.**

**Hanna: So?**

**Aria: A photo of Ali with a baby. Her baby. And it looked like it was taken in the hospital right after the baby was born. It's really freaky, how could we have never known about it?**

**Emily: Oh my gosh. Ali had a baby. I bet that bastard Ian –**

**Spencer: Don't even go there**

**Hanna: I'm gonna be sick.**

**Aria: But, (sniff) There's more. **Aria was fighting back tears, and Ezra knew it. He came to her side, rubbing her shoulders from behind.

**Emily, Hanna, Spencer all in unison: What?**

**Aria: There was a note next to it . . . and, um, it, uh, said . . . quote . . . You're not the first Mamma Liar I've silenced.**

**Hanna: I'll tear the bitch apart myself**

**Spencer: Oh, Aria!**

**Emily: No.**

**Aria: You guys I'm so scared. If A killed Ali, or got someone to kill Ali, then she'll kill me two! **Aria started crying again and Ezra's arms constricted around her waist.

**Spencer: We won't let that happen. **

**Aria: How would you stop it? You guys are over an hour away, what good does that do? I know your trying to help but really what can you do?**

**Hanna: Aria we're your best friends, we'll find a way to end this bitch**

**Emily: Yeah**

**Spencer: Definitely**

**Aria: Yeah, well word of advice. Don't throw away your phones. A will find you anyway.**

**Emily: My moms calling. Love you guys, bye**

**Hanna: Caleb is here. I'm always here Aria, bye**

**Aria: bye, Han**

**Spencer: We won't let A get you. Love you, Aria**

**Aria: Love you, too**

Aria clicked 'end' and turned around to hug Ezra. He took Aria's face in his palms. "No matter what, I love you." He kissed Aria's lips softly. But Aria pushed against his and kissed him more passionately.

"And I you." She mumbled between a kiss. She pushed her fingers through Ezra's curly locks as he gripped her waist. She started pulling of his shirt, then she unbuttoned hers, all the while still kissing Ezra.

She slung her arm around Ezra's neck and he picked her up and carried her to their make-shift bed. Soft moans escaped his and her lips as they continued. As strange as it seemed, this was exactly what she had needed now. She needed Ezra in every way, and she never appreciated it enough until times like this.

He really was perfect for her. They were perfect for each other. No matter what A did, No matter what A said, that would never ever change. Aria didn't know what would come tomorrow, or the next day, or the next week, or the next month. All she knew is she had perfection right now at this moment. And she couldn't thank god enough for that.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was kinda corny but I just wrote it so you could all have something to read for the duration till chapter 16 comes out because I've got a dash of writers block. I know, shocker. But it's okay, I'll be back to normal soon, promise. P.S. If you ever wonder why sometimes the mood of my story totally shifts in the middle of it, it's because I listen to music while I write, and which ever song comes on I write to it. Like from mid-way into the phone conversation till now I've been listening to Nirvana's **_**Smells like Teenage Spirit. **_**So yeah, lolz. Again, reviews are always appreciated! **


	16. Maybe you should dress for company, Aria

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this even though you may not because I am still recovering from the dreadful writers block, but I think you will appreciate it! I know it has been ten days! But I've been sick and yeah, so . . . Oh, I just apologize for perhaps a little bit of racy content at the beginning **

Aria awoke to noisy honks and the concrete jungle that was New York. Her skin felt tight and radiant in this moment. Last night had been beyond perfect no matter what had happened only hours before it. Every time Aria and Ezra made love it was more than physical nirvana, it was a mental and emotional release.

Aria could hear Ezra's heart beneath her ear. He was stroking her back with one hand and resting the other on the small of her back. Whenever she felt his touch it sent fireworks along her spine. When he noticed she was awake he whispered softly, "Good Morning."

She smiled to herself before inclining her head to meet his eyes. His crystal blue eyes smiled back at her intently and she gave him a soft kiss before resuming her head to it's additional spot. Then she heard a knock at the door followed by 'It's Natalie!' on the other side.

"oh, shit." Ezra mumbled, placing his hand over his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb and index finger. Aria gathered up one of the sheets, stringing it around her like a toga, leaving Ezra with the comforter. She padded over to the door. She creaked it open, feeling her cheeks becoming pink.

When Natalie saw Aria she chuckled lightly and mumbled, "I've heard of a walk of shame outfit but this is ridiculous." Aria secured the front of the sheet with one hand. "Natalie, would you like to come in?" Natalie hesitated.

"I'm not going to see my brother in this state am I?" before Aria could respond Ezra was behind her buttoning up his shirt, "Nope, you will not be subjected to the male anatomy while you are here", Ezra smiled. Aria suddenly felt like the sheet might as well not be there because she felt utterly naked and exposed.

"I'll be right back", she murmured softly. Aria padded into the bedroom. She slipped on a Beatles t-shirt her brother had gotten her last Christmas. She was stepping into her jeans when she realized it was a bit tight. She tried on another pair and had the same problem, so she settled for a black ruffle skirt. She slipped on her black Uggs and sauntered out into the living room to meet Natalie and Ezra.

She sat next to Ezra on the sofa and fluffed out her hair. Natalie's eyes were roaming over Aria's stomach. "What?" Aria sighed, confused. "Aria we need to go shopping for some maternity wear because soon you are going to balloon up. Aria didn't even want to linger over that.

She had gotten a little stressed over the last few days about just having to be a mom at eighteen and she was not looking forward to looking like a beached whale. "Yeah", she smiled sheepishly, "I don't fit comfortably in my two loosest jeans already. But before we go anywhere Natalie me and Ezra have to tell you something."

"Okay", Natalie smiled, at least until she noticed Aria's unhappy demeanor. "Well, Nat, we haven't been totally honest about my, well, our past. Well, it's not exactly we lied, we just didn't tell you everything." Natalie began to looked slightly worried but still cooed, "Honey, it's okay." Aria smiled. "Well, the story of how we met is true, we have been together for two years, and we are engaged. But there is a lot more to the story that you deserve to know."

Ezra held Aria's hand. Slowly she began to tell Natalie about Alison, her friends, the Jenna Thing, even A as hard as it was to talk about A then seeped into the more pressing matter.

"So, almost two years ago I met Ezra in a bar called Snookers east of Hollis University after returning to Rosewood from Iceland. We started talking and realized how much we had in common and, well, you know how that meeting ended. Then a few days later school started. High school. What I had neglected to inform Ezra on was that I was a high school junior, not a college junior like I had implied." Aria could see Natalie turning slightly pale . . . or green . . . she couldn't quite tell. But she felt Ezra's fingers tighten around her own, and she was thankful for it.

"Anyway, we both realized that I was to be his student. And He tried to stop it, I even tried a little, but in the end we both gave in. I've never felt this for anyone and I never even knew it was possible to achieve this level of love, Natalie please understand."

Natalie was still for a moment, her mouth just hanging open. "Are you telling me that you're a teenager and my above eighteen year-old brother was not only your teacher but also your lover?" Natalie sounded calm but Aria could see a wall of fire behind her eyes.

"Natalie, please. I'm still the same Aria. Nothing has changed . . ." Aria stopped, remembering having the same conversation with Ezra only a bit over a year ago. But unlike her conversation with Ezra, Natalie responded differently, "I know, it's just a lot to take in . . . like a lot. Haven't you guys thought of all the dangers of this?"

Aria looked down, "Of course we did, we've been hiding for years our relationship." Natalie just shook her head, a little flustered. "I understand. And it really doesn't change anything for me . . . I just want you two to be happy, really, I do. And Aria you are more mature than my friends who are older than me. I just have to ask . . . why did you guys run here? And why are you telling me now?"

Aria swept her hair over one shoulder. "Well A had been terrorizing us for as long as we were together but she brought it to a new level a couple of months ago. She actually crashed into my friend who she though knew too much and broke her leg. Then she smashed into Ezra", Aria's voice broke a little and Ezra rubbed her arm as if to say 'I'm still here', "and she basically said she would kill me, or us, if I didn't stop seeing him. So we decided to run because you can never trust exactly what A will do. I got the girls to make sure my parents knew I was safe and alright without telling them anything."

Aria swiped a tear away, "And when we got here I tried to get rid of A by throwing away my phone and getting a new number, but I should have know not to underestimate A. She found us. And then after you left the baby shower, this arrived."

Aria got up to get the box for Natalie. Aria explained the blonde girl was Ali and soon Natalie looked horrified. "Oh, Aria, sweetie. I can't believe this. What about" but Aria cut her off before she could finish. "The police can't do anything, Nat. We can't tell them anything to get help, A isn't dumb."

"My god . . ." Natalie just said numbly. Aria softly spoke, "And we just wanted to tell you, so that if we do have to flea again we can give you a legitimate reason. Natalie you are so important to us we thought we owed it to you to let you know the truth."

Natalie just smiled at Aria. "Thank you for telling me. I love you both so much. I will do everything I can to help need be. And right now a way I can help is going with you for some upscale maternity shopping." Aria and Natalie just laughed while Ezra smiled. Maybe this was all going to be okay

. . . Who are we kidding . . .

**Okay guys, chapter Sixteen! Get ready for chapter 17 because I added two chapters . . . carry on! **


	17. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 17 of Aria's fight! Bet you guys are excited, right? Well then read! Lolz you know I love you!**

Aria giggled at the shirt Natalie held up. They were in a store a few blocks from the apartment called Manhattan Maternity, which Aria thought was hilarious because they weren't even close to Manhattan, which was an island off the coast of New York.

However, she tried to act as though it were purposeful irony, or maybe a chain, because it was a very sophisticated shop for the rich or the rich of name. However the Maternity shirt Natalie held shouldn't have belonged here.

Well, maybe it should have. There was a very serious baby on the front, holding a large diamond crusted rattle along with _Dior _straddled all across the diapers and frilly head bonnet the baby was wearing. It seemed like it was trying so hard to be upper-crust it was almost ghetto. Or maybe Ghetto Fabulous.

"Hmm . . . maybe it's my unique fashion sense but I'd say this is by Dior . . ." Aria smirked. Natalie put down the shirt, smiling. "If there's one thing Christian Dior isn't, it's modest." Aria's eyes roamed the walls where the nicest, highest in demand maternity wear was.

"Ooh", she grabbed Natalie, "I like that one!" Aria pointed to a layered baby pink long shirt. She probably liked it because it was just so . . . Aria! Hers was a style that could not be settled into one category.

She could only describe it herself as Boho\Street-Artist\Grunge-Chic. Natalie pursed her lips, appreciating what Aria saw in it. Right below the chest the flowing layers began. They were edged with black lace and even had black roses set to a background of almost spider-webbish netting across the chest.

"Oh, no." Natalie murmured. Aria looked puzzled. "I like it . . . why don't . . ." Aria turned to see Natalie not even paying attention to the shirt's direction. She followed Natalie's gaze to see two older people walking in.

"Who are they?" she whispered to Natalie, concerned. "Meet Gertrude and Marius Cambridge." Aria stared unashamed. She could see it now. Gertrude's crystal blue eyes and narrow but pleasant nose, Marius's strong jaw and simple lined lips.

Natalie turned away quickly lowering herself to the ground. Aria held her hands out, confused. "Why are you avoiding them?" Aria whispered sliding downwards to Natalie, but she peeked around a shelf of ankle massaging slippers.

"And why are they in here?" Aria continued. Natalie threw her head into her palms. "Probably buying something for a friend whose daughter got knocked up." Aria's eyes grew large. Besides her parents, Aria had never heard Natalie breathe a word about anyone negatively.

Natalie took note of her expression. "I know exactly who the girl is Aria and trust me she deserves what I just said. And I'm not avoiding them, I just . . . wouldn't know how to explain you exactly . . ." Aria knew what she meant.

If they ever did happen to bring to the light that Natalie knew of Ezra and Aria, she would like the satisfaction of not hearing from Gertrude, "Aren't you the pregnant girl who was friends with Natalie?"

It would be beyond mortifying. Aria took off Natalie's striped fedora that cupped beautifully around her blonde curls. She bundled her hair up with one hand and placing the fedora over her hair from the back, revealing nothing more than her bangs fringing lightly over her eyes. "There." Aria stood up, her arm out for Natalie.

Natalie smiled and took her hand. She straitened her shirt and leggings and went over to her parents. "Mom, Dad! You guys shopping for Cindy Calleway?" Gertrude and Marius smiled at their daughter. "Oh, dear, how nice to see you. Yes, why are you here? And who's this?" Gertrude smiled at Aria.

"This is Amy Baxter, she's a new socialite in town, I met her and her boyfriend at Chicago." Aria was amazed by how cool and calmly Natalie had lied into that, yet had factored in truth. Aria would have to pick that up from her.

"Yeah, Natalie was nice enough to help me when I got sick before the play. I couldn't thank her enough." Aria hugged Natalie one armed, as Natalie smirked at how Aria had similarly coasted through with a lie that consisted of hidden truth.

"Well we're off dear, we just came in to put something on layaway because we aren't sure exactly how big Cindy is now or how far along she is, so we have to check again before we buy it. I hope you girls have fun." Marius smiled as he held out the door for Gertrude.

But suddenly two smiling people came in. They looked like they were in their late thirties. The woman's reddish-brown hair cascaded around her shoulder's and the man had a childish smile even though the creases around his eyes depicted he was older. Aria froze in horror and surprise. It was Ella and Byron. Horror? Because it was her parents! Surprise?

Because not only were they here, but they were happy and smiling. There was no Meredith, there was not anger, and Aria spotted two rings . . . rings which months ago the pair had removed because they were so sure they would never be together ever again. So the question was, what were they doing here, in New York, happy and smiling?

**Sorry guys! It would be wrong of me to give you more than that . . . But don't worry I'll update soon! And not like last time when I said that and ten days went by without a tap across my keyboard. Love you all! XOXO**


	18. Mission HideAway

**Hey, hey, hey everybody. Chapter 18 is here and your ideas really got me thinking. Is Ella the new pregger Montgomery? Will Ezra and Aria be found out? Or, just maybe, will Aria and Natalie sneak out before Ella and Byron can answer any of those questions. Read and find out . . .**

Aria stopped short and clutched onto Natalie's arm. "What?" she whispered fiercely. Aria turned away from her parents and made Natalie turn, too. "The people that just walked in? My parents." Aria whispered.

Natalie stood back, shocked, "But they live in Rosewood. What are they doing here in this baby store in New York? It doesn't make any sense." Aria shook down her bangs even more over her eyes, but made sure the rest of her hair was neatly under the fedora.

"I don't know. My parents split months ago. And this isn't even a place they could afford if . . . oh my gosh . . . is my mom pregnant?" Aria wanted to look back to see but she didn't have the nerve. Natalie picked up why Aria wasn't looking and looked herself.

"I can't tell . . . she's wearing a really frilly shirt and I can't tell if she has a baby bump or not." Natalie looked back quickly, directing Aria to the baby booties. Aria looked when she could be mostly covered behind the shelf.

"Ugh, I can't tell either. My mom dresses like me so she layers like crazy. Dammit! Why can't she just wear mom jeans and a funky pattern sweater like regular moms?" Natalie couldn't help but giggle when Aria said this.

Suddenly, though, Ella and Byron were talking to the clerk. "Hi, I'm Ella and this is my husband Byron . . . we were wondering what the traditional kind of gift is for twin girls? Should we get different clothes, the same . . .? We feel stupid asking but we've never had twins so we're kinda excited and freaked out." Ella sounded embarrassed but happy.

The cashier looked Byron and Ella up and down. Byron's scruffy brown hair massed around his head like an adorable mop. His jeans had streaks from years ago when Mike had bleached his pants when trying to do the laundry, and his Jacket had a small unsightly hole in the crook of the right elbow.

Ella's chocolate brown hair fell across her shoulders and her pink tweed cardigan wrapped loosely around the top of her black ruffled long tank and her Capri jeans barely showed skin as her black boots came up mid-calf.

They didn't look as though they belonged in this hoity shop, and the cashier's eyes told them so. But she continued with nothing more than a, "How far along are you, Ms.? You can usually guess the style by the babies' astrological sign . . ." Aria knew her parents were sunk. They loved all of that spiritual zodiac kind of stuff. It was mid October and breezy outside but not really cold.

"Two months . . . we just found out yesterday!" Ella giggled giddily. Aria almost actually froze. Two months? That was almost how long her and Ezra had been in New York. That meant Ella and Byron had gotten together right after Aria left. Had they gotten together out of grief or frustration? What did this mean. Were they together for real now? Aria and Mike had waited so long for that but Aria felt like shit that the fact her leaving brought them together. She didn't know whether to feel shitty that they were better off without her, or happy that her absence had come with a silver lining for her parents to find happiness.

All she knew was she had to get out of here, and quick. She grabbed Natalie and they walked towards the door. But of course it would be Aria to bump into her mom and knock her own bag of her shoulder, SHIT!

Ella turned to meet Aria's eyes. The last time she had seen her mother, Aria didn't have bangs and she had long hair. Well she still had long hair but now it was bundled under the hat. Ella smiled sweetly, not recognizing Aria at all.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here", Ella scooped down to pick up the bag, "I'm so clumsy", She handed the bad to Aria and Aria didn't know what to do. She would know Aria's voice, she was her mother. Aria smiled and made a bold move.

"Oh, no problem. My sister and I new here and it's so different from Georgia! All these people smashing into each other. We haven't quite adjusted!" Aria spoke with so much twang in her voice she was embarrassed by it. But luckily Aria's mom bought it and let a small trill of a laugh escape.

"Oh, I know! It's crazy." Ella smiled and Natalie saved Aria from having to talk again. "Well, we have to go . . . bye . . . y'all." She waved and rushed Aria out. As they turned the corner both of them nearly collapsed laughing.

"Georgia? What the hell? That was hilarious!" Natalie giggled, waving a taxi. "Me? What about you? 'We have to go so bye (awkward silence) y'all!" Aria just held her stomach she was laughing so hard it hurt. "I think we may have to shop another day . . ."

"Uh, no! We'll just go to the one of these that is actually in Manhattan." Natalie smiled and Aria just shrugged. "Okay, but let me text Ezra we're going there." Aria pulled out her phone and started typing as the car pulled up.

Once safely in the darkly tinted taxi, Aria took off the Fedora, passing it to Natalie. She resumed typing her message.

_Ezra, Natalie and I ran into our parents . . . yeah, Gertrude\Marius and Ella\Byron. Do not worry, all is fin! Your parents think I'm someone else because of a hat Natalie let me disguise myself in and my parents think Natalie and I are Georgian tourists. I know, it's crazy but I'm texting you because we are going to the Manhattan Maternity in the actual Manhattan so we may be home late. Love you, x's, the mother of your child _

Aria smiled to herself. She was putting back her phone when it went off. She flipped up the phone with dread.

_Aria, just because I've been quiet doesn't mean I haven't forgotten about you. Who do you think tipped your parents off about the baby place with a certain anonymous bout of cash? I'm kind of a hands off person . . . I get a real kick from the chips falling where they may. –A_

That was weird. That was less threatening than it was informative. Then the phone went off again. "Wow, you're popular." Natalie smiled. Aria smiled weakly, then smiled for real when she saw it was a text from Ezra.

_My love, my life, my everything. We have bested the universe once again! I would love to meet you two there, am I allowed to infringe upon Lady's Night?_

Aria laughed out loud then, seeing Natalie's confused expression, showed her the text. Natalie smiled and nodded.

_More than allowed, invited more like. We'll see you there. I love you _

A quick response came as soon as Aria sent the message.

_I love you too much for words . . . see you soon _

Aria shut the phone, holding it to her heart and smiling. Even with little words Ezra could make all the bad go away.

**Okay, guys! What did you think? Review! Love you all!**


	19. When Life Hands You PinkBlue Pacifiars

**Aria's Fight, everyone! Me hopes u love it! Remember, I love u all so read and review! Thank you!**

Aria and Natalie stood outside in the chill of the mid October weather. Ezra was meeting them in front of the Manhattan Maternity store that was physically located in Manhattan. "My brother is the least punctual bastard on Earth . . ." Natalie's teeth chattered as she spoke. Natalie was only wearing Leggings and a long shirt.

"He'll be here soon . . . see! That's him now!" Aria squealed excitedly. Ezra stepped out of the cab and Aria smiled widely at him. "Hey beautiful." He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Ugh" Natalie turned away, even with a smile apparent on her face.

"I don't even know why we're here, Natalie . . . I'm not going to become a full blown whale for a while." Aria mumbled as they entered the shop. Ezra smiled down at her, "And never was there a whale so beautiful and absolutely perfect . . ."

"Okay, okay! You guys are giving me diabetes with all that fluffiness." Natalie giggled as she picked up the first shirt. "Here, Aria . . . the one you were ogling in the other shop." It was the same pink\black dress shirt.

"Yay! They have it . . ." Aria got one of the fashionable tote styled carry baskets and dropped the shirt into it. Next they came to a wall of leggings which Aria tore several dozen from without hesitation. Next came the actual dresses and Aria was pleased with each one. Soon they had several carry baskets full of different clothes plus other items and Aria was ready to check out.

A perky African American girl with a name tag that said _Monica_ on it was able to help them. She wore sparkly silver earrings and was wearing a black boat-neck shirt with a crème skirt. After she rang up everything, which came to a hefty $3,452 dollars, Monica smiled sweetly and asked, "Anything else, Hon?"

Aria was about to say no when she saw a pacifier that Aria couldn't help but be drawn to. It was pink with sparkly blue swirls across the middle. "Umm, that pacifier." Aria pointed to it and Monica quickly rung it up and dropped it in the bag.

As they left Ezra chuckled. "That was random. We don't even know if it's a little girl or boy yet." Aria shrugged. "I don't know . . . I just saw it and, well, it felt right." Aria was toying with the girly over priced plastic bauble in her hands. Ezra just smiled at her.

"I guess it's the universe telling us we have a little Stella in there." Aria slapped his shoulder playfully. Stella was one of her most hated names and Ezra knew it. "I don't know." Natalie smiled to the sky. "It's pink _and _blue."

"So" Aria and Ezra asked at the same time. Natalie smiled quizzically. "It could be a boy and a girl . . . i.e. twins Ma and Pa." Aria looked back at the pacifier. But Ezra just laughed, "Uh, ok Natalie." But Aria couldn't stop herself from thinking of it. Ever since it had kinda sank in the very real fact she would be a mommy, Aria had wondered about all kind of things . . . except twins.

When they got back to their apartment after going to a café in the city for dinner, Aria and Ezra plopped onto the sofa. "I'm so tired!" Aria moaned to the ceiling, then turned to Ezra. "What?" he laughed. "Ezra, could you do me a HUGE favor?" Aria whimpered.

"Of course . . . what, babe?" Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria softly. "Give me a foot rub?" she smiled. He laughed and put her feet atop his lap and began. "Thank you!" she sighed in ecstasy. "So, about what Natalie said . . . y'know twins . . . what do you think about it?" Aria fiddled with her ring.

Ezra stopped for a moment. "Well, just like when we found out you were pregnant in general . . . a bit nervous but my kids are my kids, I'd love them either way. I'd love them with all of my heart, believe me." Aria smiled to herself as Ezra began the foot rubbing again.

"And . . . you'll still love me when I can't fit through the door . . ." Aria was feeling the hormones taking over. Ezra was chuckling till he looked up and saw her on the verge of tears. "Oh, sweetie, yes. I will never stop loving you. Especially not for something stupid like how big you are being _pregnant. _Baby, I will never stop loving you. Ever."

Aria wiped away her tears and smiled up at him, just mouthing 'okay'. He finished rubbing her feet and they decided they wanted to watch a movie. Ezra popped in Baz Luhrman's Romeo + Juliet and Aria and Ezra fell asleep almost twenty minutes into it.

It was almost one in the morning when Aria's phone buzzed. It was Emily texting her about an update. _Aria, your parents are in New York. We don't know where but they're in New York so be careful. We all love you so keep safe._

_Emily, I actually ran into my parents . . . long story but they didn't catch us it's okay. We went baby shopping today! It was really fun. Hey, I'm super tired so I have to go. I love you, too and miss you. Tell the girls we miss them too. Hey, mark your calendar. Only a bit over a month to go and I'm eighteen . . . _

Aria shut the phone and decided to use the restroom before she went back to sleep. She silently lurked into the bathroom and began to pee when she looked down at her underwear around her calves.

Blood . . .

**So that was chapter 19! I know, the ending was really grim but don't worry it will all make sense soon! Just please don't give up on the story because, well, I don't want to give away anything but just trust me it will all be okay! READ\REVIEW!**


	20. Another one bites the dust

**Ok, Ezria fans! I know that cliffhanger was a little unfair but don't worry, here is chapter 20 **

"Ezra!" Aria breathlessly screamed. "Ezra!" soon he was inside of the bathroom with her. "What he cried toll he saw the blood soaked underwear. "Oh my god! Oh, god. Aria wait right here." Ezra left the room for a split second but was back sooner than he left with his cell phone firm in his hand.

"911, what is you emergency?" a kind operator asked. "My pregnant fiancé is bleeding from the vaginal area, we need help! Please!" Ezra practically screamed. "Sir, you need to calm down and tell me your address." Ezra tried to calm himself but was shaking while giving the address and other information.

"Okay, sir paramedics are on their way." Ezra hung up on the operator after that. "Ezra, I'm scared." Aria cried. "Baby, I know, I know. I am too, but the paramedics will be here soon . . ." Aria looked up at Ezra with a tear streaked face.

"What if our baby isn't okay?" Ezra shook his head back and forth, "Don't think like that sweetie, don't. They will be fine." Ezra didn't quite believe that himself, but he really had to be strong for Aria right now. Soon the paramedics were banging at the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Cambridge? Paramedics!"

Ezra got up. "Aria I have to leave real quick to get the door." Aria nodded, still hysterical. Soon the paramedics were scooping aria up and putting her on a stretcher and heading into the elevator. Ezra held her hand as she continued to cry.

When they arrived at the hospital and got her set up in a room they gave her a bed pan and she laid down on her back staring at the ceiling no emotion on her face. Ezra sat in the corner of the room, not knowing what to do . . .

Should he comfort the woman that he loves or give her space. She could have just lost their baby, or god forbid babies. Aria made no move to talk to Ezra. She barely moved beside breathing and blinking. "Aria . . ." Ezra began.

"Please don't talk right now." Aria sighed quietly. Ezra just nodded solemnly. Aria sniffed a little bit. She had long stopped crying and was now just numb . . . almost catatonic. She was honestly unsure what to think. If they had lost the baby then they wouldn't have that to stress over. But that was her baby! Ezra's baby. Half of both of them, binding them forever.

She loved this . . . that . . . this baby with all of her heart and she knew Ezra did, too. But she had to consider that maybe, just maybe, this could have been a blessing in disguise. Maybe there was something wrong with the baby and God had decided it would be cruel to let them bring it into this world with a defection.

Aria had never been to religious, but Ezra was Catholic and Aria had been thinking about having their baby born into Catholicism. And with all the things she had been watching or reading she had begun to feel a stronger pull to be part of the religion, too.

Suddenly the door opened and Ezra jumped to his feet. "Hello Mr. Cambridge and Ms. Montalini . . . Hi, I'm Dr. Monty Perkins." He had gray white hair with bushy eyebrows and a large nose but a kind smile and violet eyes, funny enough. "I'm happy to say your baby is perfectly healthy and fine." Ezra led out a triumphant laugh, rushing over to Aria and kissing her forehead. 

"Oh, thank god!" Aria sighed into Ezra's arm. Dr. Perkins smiled at them intently. "Yes, dear, the blood was merely implantation bleeding**, **where you have a menstrual cycle during the pregnancy. It is very common and there is nothing unnatural about it, it just happens with some women."

Aria just shook her head and looked up at nothing. "So everything is okay with my baby?" Aria asked. Dr. Perkins smiled sweetly, "Well, as far as we can tell. But we won't be able to do an ultrasound for at least another month and a half. But in all of my years in the medical profession, I've never seen a baby damaged by something like this. You can take my word that your child is safe."

Aria felt tears return to her eyes, but out of happiness not sadness. Ezra left to go to the pharmacy across town to pick up some pads and underwear for Aria a moment later because they were ready to leave all except for, well, the previously stated.

Ezra pulled into the Walgreens mini-shop. He collected the items which Aria had scribbled on a little not and took them to the counter. "Dude, you look like you just went through hell." A young kid with lime green hair said to Ezra.

"You okay to drive?" He asked. Ezra laughed, "Yeah, thank you though. I've just had a really tough night but I'm not drunk. Here" Ezra placed the items on the counter, picking up a pack of gum he noticed on the side.

Suddenly there was a loud burst at the door of the shop. Ezra and the young cashier turned to see who It was. There was a girl with blonde, straight hair all in black including a black mask over her eyes. And she was holding a gun.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hey, you can take all the money in the register, just don't shoot. I don't want your money, idiot." She looked from the cashier to Ezra, then slowly raised the gun to him. "I'll tell Aria goodbye for you . . ."

A million thoughts ran through Ezra's mind. How did this person know Aria? How did she know him? How did she know about them together? But what rang out most in Ezra's head was how familiar the voice was. One he hadn't heard in a while, or at least what seemed like a while. Where had he heard it?

The school? Hollis University? The News . . . ? But with the gun in his direction, the main thing he thought of was, 'Will I ever see my child or the love of my life again?' Suddenly two shots rang out. BANG! BANG! Ezra lay on the floor, blood streaming out.

The girl turned to the cashier who was staring at Ezra in shock. "You never saw shit." She seethed out through her teeth and turned, walking out. The cashier reached for his phone. "Hello? Operator? I need assistance! A man is on the floor shot, um, twice in the Walgreens across from Queens General Hospital . . ."

**I know! One Cliff hanger replaced with another, I suck! But you love it and you know you live for cliff hangers because if there weren't any it would be just a boring story with nothing else to care about or look forward too ! So, who do you think shot Mr. Fitz? Or Cambridge. Or whatever the hell his last name is, lolz . . . READ\REVIEW!**


	21. Ali

**Okay everyone I know it's been forever but if you checked out my profile you would see I have six other stories that I tend to like water lilies, soooooooooooooooo . . . but, hey, I love you guys for sticking with me and reading my fiction, ur the best of the best of the best! Plz, read and review!**

Aria sat, literally twiddling her thumbs, in her bed waiting for Ezra to return. Where was he? It had been at least thirty minutes and the store was right across the street. After Ezra left Aria had asked to have the blinds in her glass room pushed back.

She liked the light of the hospital's main room streaming in. Also ever since she was small she had always been scared of rooms surrounded by some sort of curtain. It made her feel like she was in quarantine and that scared the shit out of her.

She watched as a tall woman with reddish brown hair pulled her toddler across the room. The toddler clutched a teddy bear and Aria could hear him screaming through the glass room. "But mommy, I don't wanna get a shot!"

All Aria could think of was that one day that would be her pulling her child along to get a shot. A vaccination, allergy shot, chicken pox, etc.

She smiled warmly at him as he settled down and his mom gave him a tissue to wipe away his tears. Suddenly though a huge ruckus crescendo-ed from the lobby doors and several surgeons rushed by the mother and child, followed by a man on the stretcher and a couple police with a electric green haired young man.

The man on the stretcher had floppy dark brown hair. His heavy lids rested on his cheeks and a large amount of blood shrouded his shoulder and a blue towel that was propped under it. He was very handsome and he looked a lot like . . . Ezra.

Aria immediately sat up staring after them as they continued down the hall. Aria could see Dr. Perkins come out of the room next to her and walk into her room. "Miss Montalini, how are you feeling. Where is Mr. Cambridge?"

Aria panted out a few breaths as she composed herself. "I don't know, they just brought him through those doors on a stretcher!" Aria started shaking. Dr. Perkin's eyes furrowed but he soon realized what was going on around him.

"Oh, Miss Montalini. I will go check on him right now. My, oh my . . ." the doctor continued as he left the room to find Ezra. Aria looked down at her shaking palms. What was happening? When would the universe stop screwing her and Ezra over? Never would they ever be able to escape A, Aria knew that but . . . holy fuck. Did A do this to her Ezra?

Aria suddenly felt angry, no furious, tremors moving through her body. Aria don't know what made her glance up for half a second but she did. When she looked up under her dark, tear sprinkled lashes she saw a face she hadn't seen in a very long time.

The girls blonde, long ringlets fell around her small shoulders. Her heart shaped face held a bow lipped smile that fell cutely under a button nose. Her sapphire blue eyes were fluid and sent chills through Aria's body. The girl was talking to a nurse and making said nurse smile. But suddenly she turned for barely a second glancing at Aria. She recognized that subtle mischievous smile anywhere.

"Ali" she helplessly whispered. But as if she hadn't even noticed Aria, the girl placed her slender delicate hand on the side of the nurses arm, giving a final smile and walked away. Aria jumped up, letting the small things connected to her fall lose.

She ran to the door and opened it hysterically, looking in the direction the girl was walking. "Ali!" she yelled out, begging. But the girl didn't even flinch or glance back as if to see what nut job was yelling in her direction.

The nurse went over to Aria. "Baby child, you need to sit back down." The nurse tried to gently push Aria back into her room but she still stared after the blonde girl, who was now softly pushing the door and exiting the hospital. "That girl", Aria pleaded breathlessly, "Did she say her name?"

The nurse led a more restrained Aria into the room. "She didn't say her name, honey, only who she was looking for." The nurse tucked Aria into her bed. "Who was she looking for?" Aria stared, pleadingly into the nurses eyes. "Sweetie I'm so sorry but I can't tell you anything about a random person like that."

Aria understood but that didn't help any. She just shook her head slowly, shocked and dazed and confused. The nurse smiled once more, apologetically, and then left. Aria looked up at the ceiling. "God, if your there . . . like Ezra says you are . . . please. I'm so lost. Only an hour ago I thought my baby was gone. Now the man I love might be . . ." Aria choked up a bit on that.

"Please, just please . . . give me, some kind of sign. Anything . . . please." She closed her eyes and began to cry. But suddenly the small t.v. in the upper corner of her room seemed to get a little louder and Aria took notice as an Asian reporter appeared in front of . . . Ali's house? Aria picked up the small remote on her side table and clicked up the volume more.

_ "Chanel 8 News Correspondent, Arail Naikuso reporting to you from Rosewood, Pennsylvania. Here I am in front of the house of Alison DiLaurentis, the girl who went missing two years ago, sparking a National Media Compiegne that captivated the Country's hearts. But no one was quite as devastated as her parents and best friends. Last Fall, though, Alison, otherwise known as Ali, was found during the current owner of this house was going through renovations. _

"_With her body so decomposed and her family and friends searching for closure, the immediate DNA test was accepted. The funeral was drawn up and the family was left to grieve. But now, due to a rampage of the morgue where the test was taken, and it appearing that the test was botched. Ali's family has exhumed the corpse for testing. And what was found has started that blazing fire again because it would appear that the corpse everyone knew as the remains of the beloved DiLaurentis are not hers to claim._

"_That's right everyone . . . Ali is still missing and a cold case has been wildly blown open and the police are going through every single document concerning the disappearance of Alison. Our hearts are with the Family and Friends of this young lady who it would appear is not dead, but just unfound yet. The corpse belonged to a homeless teen . . ." _

Aria didn't hear the rest of the report. All she had really taken in was that Ali was not dead, not found, not anywhere, but definitely not in the Rosewood Cemetery. Did the girls know about Ali yet? What was going on with Ezra? Who was doing all this and what the hell about Ali? Suddenly Aria's phone buzzed in her purse on the side and she opened it to see one new text.

_I thought you deserved to know the truth. Don't get all mushy on me now . . . this is just another reason to get your ass and ADT system . . . –A_

**Okay guys! Chapter 21! I hope it entertained you and I know it didn't answer many Ezra questions but I figured I'd string you along for a bit ;) Love you!**


	22. Bang, Bang my baby shot me down

**Everyone, I know it has been a little crazy and I haven't updated in a while but I promise I will try harder to post things more often! Anyway, chapter 22!**

_**Ezra's POV**_

Ezra lay nearly conscious on the hospital bed, his shoulder now numb. The friendly Dr. Perkins stood over him now. "Mr. Cambridge, are you feeling any better now? What happened, my boy?" he asked, genuine concern in the doctors voice.

"I-I don't know fr-for sure. I just saw a woman, or girl, at the front of the store and then she shot my arm. It was so strange! She said she didn't want money she just wanted . . . well she didn't say anything except that she would tell Aria goodbye for me."

Ezra breathed harshly. The he panicked. "Where's Aria?" he gripped the doctor's arm intensely. "Mr. Cambridge she's okay! We've removed the bullet and your arm is fine so as soon as we get you dressed and in a wheelchair you can see her." Dr. Perkins reassured Ezra.

"Why do I need a wheelchair?" Ezra asked, a little confused. Dr. Perkins smiled, "Because, son, you are on a hella lot of pain killers and in a bit might not be able to deal with standing, so it's just better."

Ezra nodded sheepishly as Dr. Perkins handed him his clothes and left the room. Ezra could barely feel his right arm but was able to manage getting dressed because he was a leftie. When he was finished he buzzed the nurse's aide button and a hefty African American woman named 'LaShanda' wheeled in a chair.

She rolled him down the hall into the main lobby and Ezra could see Aria in her see through room. She was facing the other way and it looked like she was asleep. _Could she be more beautiful? _He thought. He smiled at the nurse and thanked her, saying he could take it from here.

He opened the door and rolled in, waking Aria. She looked very tired, but still beautiful, he decided. At first a look of great excitement passed over her face then false misery. "You forgot my pads . . ." she breathed out and Ezra laughed loudly. He truly loved her because she made him laugh.

But when he got close enough he got out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her, even though his right shoulder was beginning to throb. "Ezra! What happened?" Aria cried, slightly hysterical. He smiled into her hair and just whispered he could tell her later when she wasn't so fragile, which made her flick his ear playfully. She hated being treated like a bubble.

Suddenly the lime haired young man Aria had seen earlier came in, little plastic baggie in tote. Aria looked at him, confused and a little pissed, until he spoke. "Uh, dude . . . sir, I kinda bagged up the stuff you were going to buy before, uh . . . so yeah, uhm, I know it doesn't mean much but it is totally on the house!"

Aria chuckled lightly and Ezra did, too. "Thank you very much, young man. It means a lot, and I'm more than grateful you brought it." Ezra smiled tightly at the young man. "No problem, I wanted to kinda wait till you were up so I could give it to you, but I gotta get home. My girlfriend Nancy is probably freaking out."

Ezra found his wallet and fished out a few twenties. "Of course. It means a lot that you were there to call in for me and that you even bothered to bring this stuff. Please, take this money . . ." Ezra suddenly felt very awkward, not knowing the kid's name.

"Gavin." He offered, finally taking the money. "Thank you so much Mr." but he hesitated a little. "Are you sure?" he gestured the money. Ezra nodded. "More than! Thank you for everything tonight, Gavin."

Gavin smiled and thanked them both again before leaving. "What a kid!" Ezra breathed as Gavin's lime hair left the hospital. Aria nodded, "I hope good things happen to him. But could you please tell me what happened?" Aria stared with wide eyes at him.

Ezra looked down, but sat on the edge of the bed. "Well all I really remember is this blonde girl all in black coming in. And then she pulled up a gun and said she'd tell you goodbye for me . . ." suddenly it hit Ezra. He was here with the woman he loved, who was carrying his child, and he could protect her. He was here and she was here and he wasn't dead!

Suddenly he started crying. Aria wrapped her arms around him, clinging his head to her chest, her fingers weaving through his hair. "Baby, it's okay . . . I'm here . . ." Aria soothed him.

Ezra had never like crying in front of people and he'd only ever cried once before in front of Aria and that was when he found out he was going to be a dad. He mumbled through the silent tears, "I never thought I'd see your beautiful face again . . . I never thought I'd see our baby, either."

Aria felt her own tears falling across her cheeks but she choked them back. "You are here now . . . I'm here with you and I love you and this baby will be here in a few months and we will be a family and . . ." Aria stopped rambling and just trailed off, holding Ezra in her arms.

The she thought about the statement the blonde girl made to him. _She's say goodbye to me for him? What the hell. _"Ezra, what color were the girl's eyes?" Aria felt a wretched fire across her spine start. "I think, green . . . maybe blue . . . why? They'll never find her Aria" Ezra pulled back to look at her eyes.

"Ezra, Alison isn't dead." Aria mumbled. Ezra cocked his head to the side. "What?" he asked sharply. "On the news, they said that the Rosewood morgue was ransacked or something . . . anyway they stumbled across her autopsy test and it turned up wrong . . . it was some homeless teenager's body! Ali is still missing. And Ali has greenish blue eyes . . . what if . . ."

"No, Aria!" Ezra sighed. "But, Ezra! How else would the blonde girl know who I was . . . who you were . . . who we were to each other?" Aria exclaimed. Ezra sighed. "I don't know but, Aria . . ."

"Ezra neither of us can explain it and I'm not saying I know the answer! I'm confused, I'm worried, I'm just plain scared! But if there is a chance that Ali is alive and knows where we are . . ." Aria just couldn't think right now. "But why would Ali want to hurt you . . . any of you? She was like a sister to you all . . ." Ezra rose his eyebrows. Aria thought it over. "I don't know . . . but I'm gonna find out . . ."

**Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed my little Ezra chapter! I know a lot of you are happy now that Ezra is safe and sound . . . for now . . . but anyway it would be so awesome if you guys could read my other story Pretty Little Liars Next Generation. Not a lot of people have but if you like this story you will love that one! Read\Review plz! Love u!**


	23. Just a small dose of life

**Okay 'fighters' it has been way to long and that is mii bad! But hopefully this can be my saving grace! Hope u love it!**

Aria helped Ezra into the cab outside of the hospital. His left arm was now in a slink and he was having trouble taking Aria acting as a care taker towards him. "You're the pregnant one." He sighed as he settled in the back seat.

"And you're the one who got shot up! Ezra I'm Fine! F-I-N-E!" Aria shut the back seat door once she was beside him. She gave the driver the address and soon they were on their way. "I'm just saying! It would be different if Natalie was . . . Ah Shit! We never even contacted her!" Ezra threw back his head. He remembered years ago when his sister wasn't updated on everything new, she lost her shit.

Aria looked straight ahead. "Babe?" Ezra asked when he noticed. He sat up straight. "I'm just so . . . discombobulated about the whole Ali thing. Ezra for years we thought she was dead and now? Ughh! I need to call the girls at some point but right now it's too much." Aria looked at Ezra.

"I really love you." She smiled a small, tired smile. "I love you, too. Never think I don't." he smiled and motioned for her to get closer to him with his good arm. She obliged and rested into his side. "Do you think we'll ever be safe?" she asked. He mulled it over for a minute. "I don't think we'd know how to live any differently . . . I honestly don't know."

. . .

They arrived at the apartment a little while later and when they opened the door they heard_ The Kills _playing from their sound system. Aria and Ezra walked cautiously into the living room but soon realized Natalie was in the apartment reading a book and shakily drinking a glass of blush wine. "Nat?" Aria shocked Natalie.

"Oh thank god you guys! I came here after I saw the ambulance but by the time I got here you guys were gone and I didn't know what hospital you were at so I just stayed here. Was that fine?" she asked Aria. "Perfectly! But how?" Aria helped Ezra in. "Uh, with a key . . . duh." Natalie smiled till she saw Ezra's arm. "What the hell happened last night?" she asked.

Ezra walked to the couch and Aria went with Natalie to sit next to him. "Well, really late last night I started bleeding . . ."

"Oh my god, is the baby okay?" Natalie interrupted.

"Yeah the baby is just fine, It turns out I have this thing a lot of women get where I still have a little bit of a period while I'm pregnant." She saw Natalie sigh out of relief and continued. "Well when Ezra went to Walgreens to get some stuff, someone shot him." Aria looked down at her hands. "What? Why?" Ezra was about to say something but Aria jumped before him. "Just some crazy kid holding up the store! But I was just so thankful Ezra was okay."

Ezra looked at her with wide eyes but she just nodded at him. Natalie looked at her brother. "I can't believe it! Ezra are you okay?" she put her hand on her brothers knee. "I'm fine Natalie, but try to convince Aria that!" He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Aria smiled after him as he squeezed her hand on his way out.

"So the baby is okay?" Natalie asked again. "Yes, absolutely fine. In a little while we'll know if it's a boy or a girl." Aria smiled. "What have you thought about names?" Natalie asked. "Well, we like Owen if it's a boy . . . Bianca or Charlotte if it is a girl." She shrugged. "Oh . . ." Natalie sipped the wine. "Oh?" Aria asked, a little pissed.

"Nothing . . . it's just Owen is so ordinary. I mean listen to his parents names! Aria and Ezra? Give him some razzle dazzle!" Natalie swirled the wine around in the cup. Aria just smiled at her sister in law to be. "I'll think about it. But Owen sounds so nice. Whatever." Aria didn't know why but Natalie was pissing her off a bit today. Maybe it was just pregnancy hormones.

"Hey Natalie I know we just totally dropped the bomb on you but we had a really awful night and we both need some rest." Aria tried to subtly send Nat the message. Obviously she got it. "Okay I'll get out of your hair. Text me if you need anything." She picked up her bag and Aria opened the door for her. When she shut the door and locked it Aria walked to the bedroom and noticed a new bed and television and television set!

"Oh Natalie . . ." she whispered. She climbed onto the bed which was surrounded by a beautiful lavender spread, sheets, and pillow casings. When she stretched across it, her joints popped in a very pleasurable way. Soon she heard Ezra's footsteps and felt his body next to her.

"Do you think the universe will allow us to just be here for a few moments?" Aria sighed. Ezra just sighed and draped his left arm over her side. "Yeah . . . but only for a little while."

**Okay peeps! This was a really little chapter, I'm really sorry! I just HAD to write SOMETHING for u guys! SO I HOPE U LIKED THE LITTLE BIT THERE WAS! ILY **


	24. The Girls are Backin Town!

**It has been (checking my clock) a whole week as of now. I'm sorry guys, time got away! But here we go! Oh oh oh!**

Spencer led Hanna and Emily down the hall. "Okay, this is the address." She tentatively knocked on the apartment door, to which Aria opened. She knew they were here to discuss stuff, serious stuff, but Aria broke into a huge smile as the four girls collided with each other.

When they backed off Hanna smiled down at Aria's baby bump. "Oh my gosh, there's a baby in you!" she said with a soft happy voice. Aria placed her hand slightly over it and joked, "You're right, Hanna, I just noticed it!" Hanna smirked and the girls began to walk into the apartment.

Ezra came over from the kitchen at that point and smiled awkwardly at the girls. Hanna was of course, again, the ice breaker, "What's up daaaaaaaddy." She smiled as she walked into an effortless hug with her former English teacher.

"Of course . . ." Emily whispered to Spencer with a crooked smile. Ezra broke with Hanna and he smiled back at Emily and Spencer, "I just want to say to you girls how much I appreciate the fact you never even thought to tell anyone about us." He smiled at Aria that smile he had only for her.

Emily smiled sympathetically, "Anyone on the inside would realize how right you two are for each other." Ezra smiled affectionately at Emily. She's always seemed like such a . . . such a good egg, he thought. Spencer nodded, "Yeah, besides in three weeks Aria will be eighteen and you two will be as safe as any other young couple."

Aria mouthed a thank you to Spencer and she just winked back in reply. Aria walked over to the counter and grabbed her red bag. "Ezra, the girls and I are going to the coffee shop for a few hours now. I love you." She reached up and pecked him on the cheek. The girls looked away at what seemed like such a private moment.

He smiled down at her with so much love and nodded. Aria squeezed his hand and then walked out with the girls. About thirty minutes later though Ezra was startled at the door knocking exuberantly. He stood up and walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was shocked beyond belief at who he saw. He whispered shakily, "Mom?"

_. . ._

Aria sat down with her iced vendi latte. Spencer sipped at her rich caramel hot chocolate. It was Early November now and Spencer always loved hot chocolate in icy weather. "Aria, that baby is going to come out benzing for coffee!" Hanna and Emily chuckled. Aria rolled her eyes at her friend. Emily stirred her frappacinno, "Soooooo? Boy or Girl?" she smiled.

Aria chuckled, "Em I'm about three months, I won't know for at the very least another five weeks!" Aria let the iced coffee flow down her throat. Emily sat back disappointed, "I hope it's a girl." Hanna nodded, "Me, too." Spencer piped up, "Me three!" and the girls all giggled. Aria smiled widely, "Well now I _know _this baby will be a boy." She thought about it and it wasn't that bad of a thought. A little mini Ezra in her arms that was her very own. It definitely wasn't a bad thought.

Hanna sighed, "I'm so glad we were able to get out here! If we weren't then we would have had a hell of a phoner." She sipped her coffee. Black, two sugars, and a teaspoon of cream. For the most outgoing, wild member of the bunch Hanna was very boring with her style of coffee.

Aria nodded, "How did you manage to all get out here anyway?" Hanna flipped her flawless blonde locks and glanced at Emily and Spence. "Well, we haggled with principle Faro to let us start break one week early. We had to do many a things to convince her we would make do all work we would miss, we'd volunteer and baby sit her demon spawn . . . twice." Spencer mock shuttered as Hanna finished her story.

Aria felt tears well up at what her friends had done for her. "That's beautiful, you guys. But, what about the parents?" she sighed. Emily smiled, "Oh that was easy. We convinced them we all needed some major friend time\trip after your disappearance."

Aria laughed, "Ah, I see. Sympathy Card. Might I say it is actually genus." Aria sipped her coffee more, only to realize she had finished it. Hanna leaned forward, "So what happened with your parents, anyway? And why did Ezra have a big patchy thing under his shirt?"

Aria knew Hanna wanted all these answers, but she also knew Hanna, like the others, was also just stalling the inevitable conversation about Alison's very real, back on disappearance. But Aria was happy to comply too that. She didn't have enough stomach to handle the Ali discussion right now.

"Okay, get this", Aria started, "My mom is pregnant." All the girls gasped. "Oh, it gets better." Aria warned severely. They all widened their eyes and waited. "Not only pregnant, but with twin girls and my mom got pregnant almost at the same time I did." Aria felt the iced coffee rumble in her stomach.

"Wha- Who- Who's the . . . baby daddy?" Hanna bit her lower lip with confusion. Aria gave her a 'really?' expression. "Their baby daddy is _my _daddy, Han."

Hanna smiled lightly, "Oops." Aria just nodded and Emily piped up. "And Ezra's arm?"

Aria's smile faltered and she pursed her lips, "He got shot in the shoulder." The girls almost fell back, "What?" they seemed to form one voice as they said it simultaneously. "Well about a week ago I had a false alarm and we had to go to the ER and then Ezra went to get me some stuff and he got shot by someone and it was just really weird and then I saw this girl who I could have sworn was Ali but . . . . not so much I guess. It was just all weird and I'm kinda sorry I have to say this but I can't talk about it right now, so . . ." Aria felt like she would cry and the girls told her it was fine, she didn't have to say anything she didn't want to.

They all finished their coffees and decided to go to a few stores. It was a great day with her closest friends. But poor Aria had no idea what she'd be going home to.

**all I have to say is Love u guys! Read\Review plz!**


	25. Momma Drama

**Thanks for being patient! I LOVE U! Here, 100 years overdue as it may be . . . **

Ezra stared into the icy, crystalline blue eyes of his mother. She mashed her lips in a flat, disappointed line as she stared back at her estranged son. "My god . . . you look so differant." Her bittersweet voice salted out. Ezra nodded sharply, "Obviously not enough."

Gertrude Cambridge looked her son up and down, "We had a deal, Ezra." Ezra laughed a brief and humorless chortle. "How did you even know I was here, mother?" Ezra asked, not making the word mother sound at all pleasant. She smiled, "We have people all over this city making sure you don't show up, dear."

Ezra folded his arms, "Really? _Really_? After . . . _all _these years?" he smiled angrily. How dare they keep such tight tabs on a son they didn't even want? He had made a huge mistake. But, not like it took away from what he did, everything had turned out fine. Gertrude shrugged lightly, "Well we weren't wrong, were we? You are here." Ezra raked his left hand through his hair, "Recently. And Mom, you really have no idea what is going on with me now. I . . ."

"Oh well I can guess! Drug cartels? Hmm? Some form of black market or rave party organizer or what not?" his mother rushed out accusingly. Ezra bit his cheek so hard he tasted a little blood. "Whether you want to believe it I've changed. Okay. There's a lot of things to explain that I just don't even have the time or consistency to unload right now, but-" Ezra's mom cut him off again, "If Natalie even got possible wind of this, Ezra, I swear-"

Now it was his turn, "She knows, Ma." Ezra turned and wiped his hand over his mouth. Gertrude followed him into the apartment, stunned. "What the hell did you do Ezra?" she screeched in a low voice. Ezra's mouth hung open, "Me? You told her I was dead!" Gertrude pursed her lips, "You might as well have been."

Okay, that had hurt a little more than expected. But Ezra gathered himself, "Well, I didn't do anything. We ran into her at a musical and she knew me right away. I can see she regained her walking capability." Ezra seethed out in his mother's direction. Gertrude's eyes widened radically, but she didn't have time to ask what exactly 'we' implied.

He hadn't realized Gertrude had shut the door till she heard a quick knock, followed by the sounds of keys turning all of the little axils and twists in the lock. Ezra didn't want Aria being caught in the crossfire. Natalie, though, bumbled in, her back turned to the two, holding some items. "Ezra can you help me? I brought over some groceries for . . ." she turned with a smile on her face only for it to quickly disappear when she saw her mother and brother standing close to each other in the middle of the apartment.

"Mom . . ." she whispered through her small lips. Gertrude stood silently for a moment before rubbing her pointer and middle finger against her right temple. "How long have you known?" Gertrude asked Natalie, for the first time with emotion in her voice. Natalie shakily put her keys on the counter top. "A while." She daintily whispered, not looking at her mother.

"And you didn't tell _me?_ Oh, Natalie Emalia Cambridge . . ." she sighed. Natalie looked ashamed for a moment, then questioning. "You say that like If I'd told dad it wouldn't have mattered." She sighed. Gertrude averted her eyes from both her children, but Ezra caught on. "No . . . No, you didn't." he shook his head.

"Didn't what?" Natalie raised her eyebrow. Ezra locked eyes with his mom before pointing at Natalie and sighing, "You tell your daughter what you did or I will." Gertrude looked up desperately at the ceiling, "Fine! Natalie, sweetie, your father . . . may not know about Ezra being alive." She said quietly. But Natalie heard crystal clear.

Natalie breathed out a shutter. "Get out." Gertrude smiled nervously, "What? Darling you must be-" Natalie smacked the corner, "Get out! You . . . you go and make this right, dammit! And never threaten my brother, your son, again. Ever! But right now, you go to my father and you make this right!" Gertrude shifted her weight to her other leg, "Or what?" she said, even though intimidation was clear in her unsteady and unconfident voice.

Natalie walked over to her brother and put her arm around his waist, "Or I never speak to you again. Losing both kids may be fine with you but I know you'd do anything to keep this out of the papers . . . the news! And I swear mom, with all my being, if you don't make what you've done right I will take everything to anyone I can find." She sighed out.

Gertrude looked between her two children and steadily shook her head before starting to leave. Then she stopped briefly, "No matter what I've done, kids, or what I've said, I always loved you both." Ezra and Natalie just wordlessly nodded as their mother shut the door behind them. They were both thankful for the other not pointing out the silent tears dripping from their eyes.

Five minutes later Aria and her other friends stumbled in, spooning around ice cream and laughing. When the girls noticed the blonde they knew it had to be Natalie but when they saw the puffy eyes on the two Cambridge's, their eyes dotted to Aria. She smiled nervously, "What'd we miss?"

**Totally hope you loved it! PLEASE read n' review**


	26. Just a little Morning Embarrassment

**Hey guys! Long time no see? Well not as long as my two week intermission LoL, anyway, here you guys go.**

"So are they getting a divorce?" Aria handed Natalie her coffee. She laughed coldly, "And my mother risk Manhattan's social elite find out her marriage fail? No." she sipped the night black coffee. "I mean it would be one thing if people didn't care why but they do. Sooner or later people would have dug enough and found out. Then Gertrude would have become a pariah. It's not worth it to her."

Aria nodded. Natalie shook her head and smiled, "Gosh, Aria, I am so sorry. You must be excited, huh? The big days in like three weeks right?" Aria smiled. Three weeks. Three weeks it would all be over. Well . . . legally. Aria and Ezra didn't have to hide from anyone. And if anyone asked, this baby was conceived a few weeks after Aria turned eighteen.

They had orchestrated an entire story line. After Aria had run away from the pain and anguish of Alison's disappearance and her parent's separation, she landed a job as a bartender in the lower east side. Then a month later, Ezra Fitz whom had been traveling the world, was back in the north east. One fateful day he had stepped into that bar and they fell in love.

They wanted the story to have as much truth in it as possibly could. Even if most of it was total and complete bull shit. Aria nodded, "Yeah. But . . . I don't know I just have this terrible feeling A is going to do something to ruin everything." Aria had a little bit of sickness this morning so she was just smelling her coffee. It was her personal version of aroma therapy.

"Aw, baby. I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled. Aria shrugged, "Natalie you don't know A like me and the girls do." She inhaled the coffee's smell. Natalie seemed to become a little more rigid at that. Aria sighed, "I'm just saying. It's been really rough."

Natalie looked like she was about to say something but Spencer came out then. "Wazzup, Baby Mama?" she smiled at Aria as she poured herself some coffee. Aria glared lightly at Spencer, "Told you, I'm not in love with that nick name."

Spencer smirked. Just then Ezra came out in a super long tee and a pair of pajama shorts. "Looking good Mr. Fitz!" Hanna laughed as she smacked his butt lightly. His cheeks got red and Aria yelled, "Hanna!" but Aria was biting her cheek to stop herself from laughing.

"What?" Hanna laughed as Spencer poured her a cup of coffee, "He's not my teacher anymore, just my best friends piece of a-" "Hanna!" Aria screamed. She was partially serious that time Ezra cleared his throat, "Good morning to you both." Aria smiled as she kissed his cheek and handed him her coffee. Spencer and Hanna made very dramatic Awes. Aria and Ezra threw them, 'Really?' glances and Spencer, along with Hanna, chuckled between themselves.

Emily walked out just then, typing furiously onto her keypad. Aria chuckled, "Whoa, Kuku Bananas, This is a no angry text zone." Aria smiled. Emily breathed out angrily and basically threw her phone into her bag. Ezra whispered into Aria's ear, "I haven't seen her like this since mid-terms." Aria chuckled.

Emily sat next to Ezra like they were old buddies and folded her arms. "In a fight with Samara." She mumbled. Aria was surprised. It was funny to her that Emily had had more girlfriends than she had had boyfriends. But what surprised her was that the last she'd heard, Em was hot and heavy with Paige. Whatever, when you run off with your boyfriend teacher from a crazy masked stalker you don't really mind if you are left out of the loupe every now and then.

Hanna and Spencer pursed their lips into a sympathetic line. Emily just shuttered as if to snap out of the funk and went back to the guest room. "I'm going for a jog in Central Park if anyone else is in." Spencer put her coffee mug in the sink and followed Emily.

Aria smirked, "Not you, Han?" She leaned into Ezra as she spoke. Hanna laughed, "Nope. Maybe some yoga-laties later but I'm not the 'morning run' type." She finished her coffee and sauntered towards the guest room. "But I am the shopping in the anytime kind. Join me, Aria?" she smiled. "I mean, I hate to break you away from your other half for longer than it takes you to pee, but . . ."

"Yes, Hanna. I will join you on an insane shopping spree." She stood up, kissing Ezra's forehead lightly as she went to the Master Bedroom. Ezra looked at his sister. "Does he want to see me?" he asked, thinking of his father. Natalie chewed on the inside of her cheek and thought lightly, "He might need some time. To prepare himself, you know? But I'm sure he wants to see you as soon as he's ready."

Ezra nodded, "Do you think mom is going to do anything as far as my financial aid?" he was more concerned about that. He had a fiancé and a baby on the way. He needed that money. Natalie smiled softly and shook her head, "No, I talked to her about it and she's more upset with herself in the long run. She won't do anything."

Ezra couldn't help the breath of relief that escaped his lips. "Thank you." He smiled and turned on the news. They were talking about Alison's case. Ezra couldn't help but wonder how this was all effecting Aria and her friends. They had all shown up days ago and Ezra was sure they had discussed everything with the case, but this had to be damaging.

Suddenly as the case was further discussed, Natalie seemed to get fidgety or anxious. "Sorry Ezra, I have to go take care of some things at the company. Love you guys." She leaped up, grabbing her bag and keys, and stormed out of the door. That was weird.

Aria came out with Hanna then, and Ezra casually switched the channel. Aria was dressed in an off the shoulder baggy crop top and a high waist beige rift shirt. She looked amazing. She smiled slightly, "Do I look okay?" she asked meekly. She had become a little self conscious lately.

Ezra smirked, "You never DON'T look beyond gorgeous." He said. Aria blushed and Hanna nudged her, "Damn, Aria, marry him already or I might have too." She smiled and Aria giggled with her friend. Ezra kissed her as she left with Hanna. When Emily and Spencer were out, Ezra decided to shower then spend the morning around one of New York's many museums. Today was going to be as normal as he could make it.

**Sorry I couldn't give you guys a cliff hanger but I was toying with an idea. What do you guys think about Jackie popping up? Huh? Review and tell me what you think! Luv ya!**


	27. Jacks

**Okay guys I got a mixed review from all of you about Jackie showing up so I think I managed a little bit of a compromise that will make everyone happy! Some of you might be really shocked but I think all of you will like it. Lots of love, from me personally, and please read on.**

Ezra smiled as he breathed in the coffee and paint smell of the new museum he had stumbled upon. It was pleasant and quiet with a slight burble of activity. He let out a delighted sigh as he stumbled across a Godard painting he and Aria both loved. It was a very stylish painting of 2 playing cards slightly blurred behind a white wine Spritzer.

Then he came across a statue he didn't recognize. It looked like if you took an image out a Picasso painting and made it 3-D. He followed the smell of Chamomile tea to a small Café in the center of the building. He got a soft and delicious pastry and a vendi black coffee.

He was admiring a painting of a dog with a cigar in it's mouth when he hear a voice that he hadn't in what seemed like forever. "Ezra? Ezra Fitz, is that you?" he turned and saw a sight he had never imagined to materialize in front of him ever again. At least not after he had turned the job at Hollis down.

"Jackie?" he stuttered out. The girl with raven black hair laughed and ran up, "I can't believe it. Ezra Fitz, what are you doing here?" Yep, it was Jackie. Her white teeth formed a sweet smile. What Ezra was taken by was the fact that all it really was, was a sweet smiled. There was no vindictive . . . anything . . . behind it.

He smiled uneasily, "I could ask you the same thing." Jackie smiled, "I live here now. I'm doing some bit parts on Broadway. Just back ups and maybe a small speaking part here and there." Ezra nodded, "Good for you." He tried to sound as convincing as possible. He remembered how when they were engaged all she could talk about was Broadway, how much she'd love to be the next Idina Menzel. She never had the powerful pipes, though.

"So, what about you?" she asked, enthusiastically. This felt so weirdly platonic. He scratched his eyebrow. "I, um, actually moved here with my fiancé. We have a baby on the way." Jackie's eyes widened dramatically. "Aw, Ezra! I'm so happy for you!" she pulled him in for a tight hug and he awkwardly hugged back.

"A baby! My gosh. I bet she's excited, huh?" she bubbled. This was really, really weird. This wasn't Jackie. Not the way he remembered her. "Yeah, she's nervous, too." He shrugged. Jackie giggled, "Yeah, I bet." Ezra wanted to slap her; she didn't know what they'd been through.

Suddenly a petite blonde girl walked up beside Jackie, "Hon, I've been looking all over for you!" she smiled at her. Ezra was hoping he could sneak away but the blonde girl shoved her hand out to Ezra, smile wide on her face, "Hi! I'm Amie!" she had emerald green eyes and was pretty.

He cleared his throat and smiled as politely as possible under these comfortable circumstances. "Ezra." Amie smiled, "That's a pretty name." she glanced at Jackie. "How do you know Jax?" she smiled. Ezra shrugged, "Old friend." He mumbled. He looked between them. "And you?"

Jackie bit her lip slightly, "Um, Ezra, Amie is my . . . girlfriend." Ezra tried to control his surprised expression. "Girlfriend as in . . . dating?" he asked. Jackie nodded, "Yes. We've been together almost three months." Amie squealed excitedly. Ezra nodded, "Well congrats to you both. So . . . you're happy Jackie?" he asked. "I'm in a good place, now." She smiled. Ezra grinned. "I'm glad. Well, I'm going to be heading off now. See you around, I guess." He tightened the scarf Aria had made him around his neck as he made a B-line for the doors.

"Wait, Ezra!" Jackie yelled behind him. She ran up and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Her number. Was she really doing this? "Maybe I can take you and your fiancé out to dinner? A welcome to the town kinda thing." She smiled.

Ezra shrugged, "I don't think that's the best idea." Jackie loped a lock of hair behind her ear, "Ezra didn't you ever wonder why I broke off our engagement? Because even though I do love you, I'm just not attracted to men. It took me years to realize that and I shouldn't have played with your emotions but I didn't even know I was till it was too late."

Ezra looked down at the paper in her hand. "Besides, you met the love of your life right? And I care a lot for Amie. I wouldn't do anything to mess either relationships up. Please. Just a friendly dinner between you, me, Amie, and . . . what is your fiancé name?" she asked.

Ezra finally took the paper and said, "Aria. Okay . . . we'll try to set something up." Jackie smiled, "it was so good seeing you, Ezra." She smiled. He nodded and left, wordlessly. What the hell had his life turned into?

**Now I know it was a little short but I thought the important thing was that I FINALLY got you your update. 3 ya!**


	28. Unoriginal Conversations

**Hey Fighters(that's what I'm gonna call you guys now, because you are fans of Aria's Fight, so yeah . . .) I hope you guys are liking the story and I am so sorry this took so long but there have been a few complications with my health lately. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review.**

Aria and the girls decided to meet up in front of 30 Rockefeller Plaza. "I just don't even want to think about Alison's case. We already went through this last year and now . . . I mean I just don't know what to think." Aria shook her head as they watched the skaters below in the Lower Plaza Skating Rink. Hanna shrugged, "I'm not even sure she's alive anyway."

Emily bristled. She had been waiting for the slightest chance that Ali was still alive. The truth was, Emily was still madly in love with Alison. She probably always would. Spencer nodded, "I just think that if she had been alive all this time that she would have found a way to contact us . . . y'know _somehow_." Aria glanced down at her baby bump, thinking about that picture with Alison and the baby. _I'm not letting anything happen to you, _she thought.

"Who do think Ali had that baby with?" she asked. Spencer and Hanna both said, "Huh?" but Emily shrugged. That suspicious baby had been on Emily's mind ever since they had found out about it. Aria cocked her head to the side, "You know, from the A picture . . . the one about me not being the first of us all to have a baby that A killed." It registered with Hanna and Spencer after a moment. "Ian . . ." Spencer spat. Hanna shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" Spencer asked. Hanna shrugged, "I just don't . . . besides are you sure it was Ali?" she asked Aria. Aria shook her head, "It was definitely her. I mean it looked just like her, it _was _Ali." Aria placed her hand on her stomach. "Can we go home?" she whispered. The other three nodded and helped her to a cab.

The girls walked into the apartment to find Ezra making spaghetti. "Hey, there." He smiled at the four. "What's up, Chef Boyardee?" Hanna smiled, dropping her shopping bags on the sofa. Ezra laughed and Aria kissed him on the cheek, going to the fridge for a water. "So what did you do with your day." She rubbed his back affectionately while he stirred the pasta sauce over the stove. "Um . . ."

Aria stopped rubbing, dropping her hand, "Um . . .? That doesn't sound good." She said, worried. Ezra turned down the stove top so he didn't have to stir. "Well . . . you'll never guess who I ran into." He said with mock enthusiasm. "Your parents? Oh, baby I'm so . . ." Aria began.

"No. Not my parents." He said. Aria's eyes got wider, "Not _my _parents?" she asked, grabbing the other girls' attention. He shook his head, "No. No parents in this riddle. Um, I . . . saw . . . Jackie." He said cautiously. "What?" Aria said between her teeth. Ezra grabbed her wrists, "Calm down, sweetie. Just calm down . . . deep breaths . . . in . . . out . . ."

She ripped her wrists away, "Oh, Ezra! Stop the Lamaze crap! Deep breaths! What the . . . did that skank try something on you? I will kill . . ." Ezra cut her off, "No, baby, she didn't. There would have been a better chance of her trying something on you." Aria backed off, confused, "Huh?" she asked. Ezra shrugged, "Jackie is kind of . . . a lesbian."

"What?" All of the girls asked in unison. Ezra just nodded, turning to stir the pasta sauce. "Yep, I met her and her girlfriend at an art museum today. She's been doing Broadway for a little bit. I was surprised to say the least. She said that was the reason she couldn't marry me, because she wasn't attracted to men." He explained. Aria just shook her head, "Wow, I can not say I expected that."

Ezra chuckled, "Oh, and here's the best part. She wants to have dinner with us." Aria wasn't laughing. "What? Is she serious?" Ezra nodded, "Oh, yeah . . . says it would make her feel better, giving us a welcome to the neighborhood present." Aria laughed humorlessly, "I don't care _what _makes her feel better!" Ezra scratched the back of his neck, "Aria, being honest, what has she ever done to us as a couple. Personally I mean. And it's just dinner! And once we do it, she won't bother us about it again."

Aria scoffed, "Or then she won't leave us alone!" Ezra smiled, pulling her in a little, "Just think about it." He said. Aria rolled her eyes. "Fine." The other girls all just stared at each other in this awkward moment. Hanna smiled, "Well, we're all going to freshen up before dinner so . . . see you love birds in a bit." The girls disappeared.

Aria leaned up to kiss Ezra when the door knocked. "Hold that thought." She whispered against his lips. He smiled and she left for the door. When she opened it her heart dropped. "Mom . . . dad." She said. She heard a spoon clatter, most likely Ezra form hearing what she said. "Aria." They said together. Oh boy

**Okay, so I know I always say this but I will get you the next chapter soon! Mostly because I wrote this chapter specifically to write another one quickly! PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't Review I don't Update!**


	29. Truth

**I know it has been a very long time but my computer crashed. I am heartbroken to say the least. Anyway now I have to share my moms computer so this was the first time I could write! I am so sorry because I know I promised a quick chapter! But It is here now so please don't give up on me just jet.**

Ella looked at her daughter with an impossible mix of surprise, anguish, anger, happiness, and confusion. Byron was so surprised to see his little girl he just wrapped her in his arms. "Oh, Aria, why did you leave us?" Aria numbly hugged back, "How did you know I was here?" it was all she could say. Byron backed away. "We got an anonymous tip that you were in New York two days ago. We've been looking everywhere for you." Aria bit her lip, A did this.

Ella spoke, finally, "Yes, Sweetie. We saw you outside The Plaza and followed you back here." Aria looked at them, all she could think about was how under a month ago she had seen them at Manhattan Maternity. Ella put her arm on Aria, who was still in the doorway. "Aria, that note scared us so badly, you don't even know. Just tell us why you left and why you couldn't let us help you through whatever was happening?" Aria felt her heart thud. "I was upset over Ali . . ."

Byron rolled his eyes, "Aria you are the most independent girl I know and the bravest. You don't linger over stuff and Ali hasn't even fazed you since she disappeared. Now why can't you just spit out why you . . ." for whatever reason his eyes drifted to her stomach, where her tiniest bump was showing. He looked up at his daughter, "Aria, are you pregnant?" Aria rubbed her abdomen. She nodded quietly. Ella gasped. "Oh Aria we could have helped you through this! We would have supported you through what ever you wanted! And don't you think Noel should have been informed that"

"What?" Aria asked confused at her mother's rambling. Ella shook her head, "Noel. He's the father isn't he?" Aria's mouth gaped open. Did her parents really think she was that loose? To have sex with a boy she's dated for . . . gosh, like two weeks right? "No!" she sighed helplessly and a little hurt. Byron boomed, "Then who is?" Aria opened and closed her mouth, somewhat resembling a fish. Then Ezra came to her side, "I am."

At first Ella and Byron were so surprised the estranged English teacher was in their presence they said nothing. Then Byron's eyes flared red, "What?" he seethed. Ella put a hand on his back, even though she, too, was surprised and furious. "You took advantage of our baby?" she gasped helplessly. Aria stepped in front of him, "Don't you dare say that to him, he did nothing of the sort!" Byron never took his eyes off Ezra, "You sick bastard. She's a student and you're an educator! You get off on poor innocent teenagers don't you? Huh! Buddy, you are going to jail for a long time because I am . . ."

"Doing nothing!" Aria said. "How can you judge him without knowing everything? Besides we didn't even do anything until he wasn't my teacher anymore. And you slept with a student of yours, you hypocritical bigot!" She said, angrily. Thanks, pregnancy hormones. She did feel bad, seeing the hurt in her mom's eyes. Byron laughed, "He is still an adult and you are a seventeen year old girl!" Aria put her arm around Ezra, " I'll be eighteen in under three weeks. Besides, Dad, we're in love. You can either come in and hear what we have to say or you can leave and never be a part of mine or your grandchild's life again. Your choice." She finished between tears.

Byron threw Ezra a filthy look, Simply pushing him aside as he walked into their apartment. Ella followed quietly. Aria turned to Ezra, "No matter what happens, I love you." She whispered. Ezra smiled, "I know, I love you, too." He paused and slid his hand over her stomach, "And I love our child." Aria smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but her dad's obvious throat clearing stopped her. The young couple walked into the living room.

As they sat down on the sofa across from her parents, Aria took Ezra's hand. Byron glared at the mingled hands with disgust. "Well?" he asked. Aria cleared her throat, "Um, well . . . Ezra and I met when I got here in new York after he resigned because i-I . . ." Aria was having trouble with this lie. Ezra saw how nervous she was getting so he cut her off. "It's time we tell the truth." Aria looked at him with alarm but he gave her a look that just said, 'let me do the talking.'

"I met your daughter in a bar the weekend before I started teaching at Rosewood Day." Ezra was only a sentence in when Ella gasped at Aria, "You were in a _bar? _Well no wonder he thought you were older, Aria! I mean I can't help but be a little mad at you for that." Aria laughed, "Mom, that is so not the issue at hand here!" Byron mumbled, "Continue." To Ezra, even though he only stared at Aria in disappointment. Ezra squeezed Aria's hand, " We were talking about random stuff and before I knew it I had been engrossed in a conversation with this smart, beautiful, and just all around opinionated and amazing girl for hours". Aria smiled warmly to herself.

"Finally we decided to make a date of it and spent the rest of that night together. Then we said our goodbyes at around midnight, even though we promised to keep in touch." Ezra paused thinking about the fact that if he hadn't been her teacher they probably would have never met again. She would have moved on and he would have forgotten about her number being folded up in his jeans long enough for him to wash said jeans and find a flurry of wet white scraps of paper. It hurt him thinking about that. That he may have missed out on this love.

Aria sighed, "Well . . . Monday we realized what was happening and what I had done. He tried to stop it but I wouldn't let him." She said. Byron chuckled darkly, "He should have been an adult and figured out a way to end the relationship no matter what." Aria groaned, "Dad! Please!" he mumbled a swear under his breath in response and she continued. "So eventually we realized that we loved each other. But we knew that we had to be secretive about our relationship. After a while that was too much. So, Ezra applied for the job at Hollis. We were awaiting their reply when Ezra had an accident. For a lot of reasons we decided to run away together. And I can honestly say I have never been more happy than I am when I am with him. Guys please believe me."

Byron looked at the wall. Aria brushed aside her bangs, "Daddy . . . can you say something." Byron played with a loose thread on his sleeve. "Aria, I am very disappointed in you. I-I need some time. Okay?" he said. Aria nodded, even though that stung. Ella wrinkled her nose, "I know this is very strange to ask, but, do I smell spaghetti?" Ezra nodded. Ella smiled, "I have been craving that all day!" Aria chuckled incredulously, "Pregnancy cravings?"

Ella looked shocked, "How did you even know?" she said, her hand looming over her tummy. Aria played with her fingers as Ezra got up to see to the pasta. "I saw you at Manhattan Maternity a little while ago. Um and I was hiding from you for this reason. So . . . twins?" Ella smiled, "Yeah . . . twins."

**I know that was a weird way to end the chapter but it is really hard writing on another computer. I used to write on a laptop and this is a desktop and it has an old keyboard. Please, I hope you didn't hate it I tried not to make it uber fluffy. Review please! Even if it wasn't the best chapter, review! Love ya! **


	30. Just make it stop!

**I really appreciate the comments on the last chapter guys! Love you so much, here's the next chapter for Aria's Fight.**

"I still want to take you back, Aria. I don't approve of this inappropriate relationship." Aria dug her nails into her palm as her father spoke. Ezra took her hand under the table, calming her down. "Daddy . . . I love Ezra with all of my heart. And I don't see why it's so inappropriate now anyway. I get you're upset, you have the right to be but he's not my teacher, I am at the age of consent and in less than three weeks I'll be above even that!" Byron scooted around a lone meatball on the top of his spaghetti.

"You're only at the age of consent if we give you consent, Aria." Aria groaned. Why was he pushing this so intensely? "Besides, haven't you considered this whole pregnancy thing?" Byron furrowed his eyebrows. Ella, who was on Aria's right, took her hand and smiled sympathetically, "It isn't too late to have . . . y'know . . . a procedure." Aria yanked her hand away fiercely.

"Mom! No. I want this baby." Aria's mom shook her head, "But you're so young! Both of you!" Aria dropped her fork onto her plate in frustration. Byron sighed, "Have either of you even considered financial means? I mean how is it you two can even afford this enormous apartment in New York City as it is?" Ezra smiled, "It's a long story but we're going to be fine in that area." Byron sneered, "I wasn't speaking to you, boy." Ezra nodded and looked down at his pasta sauce. He didn't want to chance getting into a deeper hole with Byron.

Hanna trotted out, "Hey Aria I can't fi-i-I . . ." she trailed off when she saw Ella and Byron. "Mr. and Mrs. M! What are you guys . . . how did . . ." Aria sighed, "They got _**A **_special tip." Hanna looked confused at her word choice then it connected. Byron and Ella stared at the blonde, "Hanna you knew where they were this whole time and you let us worry?" Ella whined. Hanna stumbled over words, finally shrugging and running back to the guest room. Aria turned back to her family, "Please do not blame them. They didn't want to lie I made them, okay."

Byron squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "I can't believe all what you have gotten into, Aria." He looked at her sadly, "You used to be my little girl. I remember when you were five and Mike was four. I took you to the zoo. Mike wanted to see the Gorilla's but you wanted to see the butterfly exhibit so badly. I couldn't disappoint you. Mike cried all the way home but I almost didn't care because you were so excited about the hat and the Belyorn Butterfly stuffie I got you. I never wanted to make you unhappy, ever, because your happiness has always meant the world to me." Byron's eyes got a little glassy as he spoke. Aria breathed in shakily, a little touched by the memory. "Dad, Ezra makes me so happy. SO please . . . don't try to end this."

Byron looked meaningfully at his daughter for a moment, then shook his head. "Okay. As long as you, Ezra, promise to never, ever hurt my little girl." Ezra nodded, "I promise." Byron shrugged, "Cause I'll kill ya." Ezra staggered back a little and uneasily smiled, "Ha ha, good one Mr. Montgomery." Byron continued his dark, serious stare. "I wasn't kidding." Ezra breathed out shakily, "I-I promise not to hurt her . . . sir . . ." Byron nodded a short nod, "Good . . . great past, by the way."

Aria shut the door behind her. "I can't even believe what just happened." Ezra started clearing the table, "I know." She smiled at him adoringly. When he caught her he chuckled, "What?" She shrugged, "Just . . . thank you so much for going through that with me." The door bell changed. "I'll get it." Aria mumbled, rubbing Ezra's back affectionately. It was Natalie. "So . . ." she sighed as she strode in without permission, "How were the parents?"

Aria rose her eyebrow, "What are you . . . how did you even know." Natalie went pale, "I – um I saw them when I was coming up. Remember I saw them at Manhattan Maternity, too." Aria nodded, still a little uneasy about this. "Oh . . . okay." Natalie smiled, her color returning and the slight urgency in her eyes disappearing. "So . . ."she prodded again. "Better than expected." Aria smiled small yet proud. Natalie's smile fell just the tiniest but she grinned, "Good. Well I did come here to take you guys to dinner but I see that is a lost cause so I'll see you later."

Natalie turned and walked out. Aria glanced at Ezra. "That was weird." She mumbled. Ezra laughed, "That's Natalie. She was always a little off, even when we were kids. She didn't have too many friends because of it. Mainly why she became such a bookworm." Aria scoffed, "Well I'm a bookworm but I have friends!" Ezra smiled, "Okay my dear."Aria jokingly pushed his head to the side as he loaded the dishwasher. "Love you." He kissed her head lightly. Aria rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, "Ditto."


	31. The End

_Over the past three weeks Aria and Ezra began bonding with Ella and Byron, especially since Aria and Ella are due in the same two week period. The girls went back to school and Natalie has still been acting aloof and weird. There haven't been any A notes but now it's time for Aria's Eighteenth birthday. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily drove in for the weekend to have a quick celebration before her actual birthday, but now it's just the Cambridge's\Montgomery's and they are in for something . . ._

_This is the last chapter of Aria's Fight . . ._

Aria took in one large breath before blowing out all eighteen candles. Everyone clapped and Aria giggled as she sighed, "Don't be surprised if I eat this whole cake, I am eating for two!" Aria was now a little over three months pregnant. Ezra and Aria were delightedly bringing a baby girl into the world in less than six months, and had decided to name it Natalie. She wasn't very big but the cravings were there. Ezra and Natalie laughed but Ella and Byron just smiled uneasily. Ella smiled warmly at her daughter as she dug through her purse, taking out a shimmery box. Aria gasped, "Mom, you didn't have to do anything."

Ella laughed, "Please, don't worry!" Aria smiled as she opened the box carefully. Inside was a beautiful, handmade scrapbook. There was white Chantilly lace trimmed across the book, with peach suede interior. When she opened it, she realized it was empty. Aria looked up confused. Ella touched it lightly, "For the baby." She smiled. Aria's throat tightened as she pulled her mom in for a hug, "Oh mommy. Thank you!" Ella hugged back.

"It really is beautiful, Ella." Ezra smiled, rubbing Aria's back. Ella smiled politely, "Thank you Ezra." Natalie pushed Ezra lightly, "So what do you have to present to the woman carrying your child?" Byron stiffened and Ella swept her hair behind her ear cleared his throat and pulled out a large box from under the coffee table. "Don't get excited." He murmured.

Aria smirked and grabbed the box. When she opened it she laughed, then coohed. Inside were the books, _To Kill a Mocking Bird, The Bad Seed, _and _Flowers in the Attic_. All of which had sentimental value, which made them beautiful. Then there was a silver bracelet with small diamonds encrusted in a flow along it. There was an inscription on the inside. _To the love of my life, and the reason I wake up in the morning. I love you and I always will – Ezra_.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I love you, too. Happy Birthday." He smiled. "My turn!" Natalie announced, shaking her blonde curls. She handed Aria a shoe box sized gift. Aria eased it open. A pair of Louis Vuitton heels. "Don't you just love them!" Natalie squealed. Aria smiled, "They're beautiful." Natalie smiled, happy with herself. Byron smiled, "Well happy birthday, baby. We'll see you later but it's getting dark and we've got to head home." Ella and Byron had unveiled that as soon as they got back together, they wanted to start fresh and move to New York. Mike had refused to move and struck a deal with them that he would live with their Aunt Marlene who lived just on the outskirts of Rosewood. Byron and Ella had begrudgingly agreed and now saw Mike every weekend or so.

"Okay, dad. Thank you both so much for everything. I love you." Byron and Ella hugged her and said they loved her as they left. When she shut the door Aria smiled and kissed Ezra, "I am so glad we can be us, now." Ezra smiled into the kiss. "Me, too. I love you." Aria smiled, "I love you, too." She lingered and gestured towards Natalie, "Buuuuuuuuuuttt I promised Nat that she could take me to a club for my birthday." Ezra nodded, "Yeah I understand." Natalie laughed as she pulled Aria to the door. Ezra yelled as they left, "No male Strippers . . ."

Aria smiled as they walked into the club and sighed to Natalie, "I don't even know what I'm going to do here! I can't drink, I can't flirt . . ." Natalie shrugged, "But you can dance." Aria giggled. Natalie smiled, "C'mon there's a backroom where we can just hang out.

Ezra heard a knock at the door while he was eating cake and watching Sports Center. He paused the T.V. and Yelled out, "Who is it?" but simply got another knock in response. Ezra scratched his head and got up. When he opened the door there was no one in the hall. "Okay . . ." he said to himself. But he looked down to see an envelope. He opened it and pulled out a card with an angel on the front that said, '_Sorry for you're loss . . ._'

Ezra furrowed his eyebrows and opened it.

_**Mr. Fitz, so sorry to hear that your fiancée and unborn baby daughter are dead. Or if they're not when you're reading this, they will be soon. Kisses, **_

_**A**_

"No." he whispered between his teeth. Ezra dropped the card and ran down the stairwell to the lobby. He had to find Aria.

Aria stumbled into the room. "Natalie this is pretty nice." She smiled and turned to her soon to be sister in law. Only said sister in law to be was holding a gun. "Natalie, what the hell?" Natalie smirked. "Finally, it all comes down to this." Aria looked at the gun. "What are you talking about, Natalie? Please put down the gun." Natalie scoffed, "You might as well call me A, aria . . . it's much shorter." Aria gasped. "You? No! There's no way!" Natalie yelled, "Just shut up!" Aria jolted back. "You're such a stupid bitch, Aria! No wonder Alison got so pissed by the four of you."

"What do you mean?" Aria said, eyes still on the gun. Natalie grinned, "Alison." She called. Then a girl around Aria's age walked into the room. She was beautiful and had blonde ringlets. It was Alison. "Ali!" she yelled. Alison smirked. "Wow. You sure have come a long way from the pink haired freak I molded into a somebody." Aria breathed out, "You're alive?" Ali rolled her eyes, "Obviously." Aria looked around, "Alison, what is going on?" Alison spat, "I'll tell you."

"When I went missing, you four losers – who I made into people worthy to society – didn't even try to find me. Nothing happened to me, I did it as a test to see how loyal you were." Aria bit her lip, "Ali we looked everywhere . . ."

"Shut up!" Alison screamed. "Anyway, being gone was a little fun. But then I got in trouble and ended up in a hospital. Where I met Natalie. She was going through Physical Therapy with me and she hated what her brother had done to her. Being the kind soul I am, I told her I would help her get revenge if she could pay for my bill. I mean, I couldn't let my parents know I was alive! I would have been grounded for like ever!"

Aria whispered, "You're insane . . . both of you." but Alison didn't hear. "Well by the time I got better and Natalie was finishing physical Therapy, we had latched on to where dear Ezra was. He was in the very town which was mourning me and was under a new last name. We planned to set Snookers on fire the night you met him. But then that was the problem. You met him. And suddenly it wasn't about Natalie's family shit anymore. It was about me, too."

Aria sneered, "Yeah because it's always about you, isn't it Ali." Ali smirked, "But of course. By that point, though, all those feelings of anger and frustration at you all was unearthed. Then when they found that body, it put the fucking cherry on top. Hanna, Spencer and sweet little Emily came into the picture and it all became a fantastic game. But you were always my first priority Aria. And when you and Teacher got a little too excited and ruined my game, well, it pissed me off a little. It was time to end you both."

"So shooting Ezra? Just part of sick game? Aria cried. Alison shook her head, "No, he should have died, but I had to work on my aim. I'm much better now. Aria clutched her stomach, "Alison, please. Please don't do this. Not my baby. Mother to Mother." Tears streamed silently down her face. Ali smiled, "If I didn't care enough about that little Ian spawn bastard to raise it myself, what makes you think I care about yours?"

Aria breathed in shakily, trying not to absorb that Ian was the dad, "Because we were best friends!" Ali cackled loudly, "You were a _minion_! And once I've had my fun with you I'm finally going home. With some sob story, I don't know I'll figure it out later, and the girls will be so happy I'm back and alive they won't give a damn about anything that has happened."

Aria shook her head, "You think they won't care?" Alison smiled, "Not once they have me back." Natalie smiled as she handed Alison the gun, "Any last words Aria?" Aria looked between them, "Yeah . . . I'm so not naming my child after you . . ." Ali smiled, "Say goodbye."

**BANG!**

_Aftermath_

There were two caskets, two graves, two broken families and two heartfelt sermons. But there was also a wedding, a birth, and the beginning of a new family. The truth came out for all to know. Ezra had tracked Aria down in time by using her phone and snuck into the backroom and as Alison rose her gun, Ezra ended her wicked life. But Alison had pulled the trigger as she fell, striking Natalie in a poetic end to it all. As Aria crashed into Ezra, cries and kissed flashing between them, Aria smiled, "It's finally all over."

Yes it is.

The End

**Thank you to all of my readers, my supporters, and truly the best people I don't know, lol. You all got me started. This was my first story and if I hadn't had you, I wouldn't have had the courage to continue. I truly love you with all of my heart, and thank you for being so dedicated to a simple thought I had that spun into a story. Goodbye **


	32. Not So Fast

**SEQUEL! **

**That's right guys, I'll be updating a sequel to this in a few days! I'm calling it When Over Doesn't Mean Forever. **

**I hope you all read it and I love you all regardless!**


End file.
